Life with the Teletubbies!
by calvincavern
Summary: Everything's hunky-dory as usual for a 22 y/o adult named Calvin – until one day, he came across an unusual broadcast of the Teletubbies which in turn broke the barrier between fiction and reality. Now that their worlds have collided simply through a TV screen, will he experience a new adventure full of fantastic fantasies, or never-ending nightmares? [AU, Fluff, OOC, RL, SI, WIP]
1. The Author's Notes

_\- IMPORTANT NOTICE -_

 _This story is currently a_ ** _work-in-progress_** _, so expect some new parts to be added and a LOT of changes to be made in the coming months. As of 12-30-18, edits have been made up to Chapter 2, but if you find these or the later ones too confusing and fragmented to piece altogether into a proper storyline, let me know, and I'll update them shortly._

 _Once you've explored most of what I've written till date, you can PM me pinpointing the errors I've made in any of the chapters and how to fix them, rather than exposing all at once to the reading community,_ _so I'm always open for a chat to discuss new ways to push it forward to at least a semi-professional status. You can also suggest me some interesting ideas I could insert in the story if possible, with credit given to you of course, but it shouldn't involve the following topics: violence or gore, abusive language, alcoholism or smoking, gambling, death or destruction of the Teletubbies themselves or any sexual activity with or among them, to make it safe for all ages._

 _One last thing, PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL IN THE COMMENTS – **this is my first and probably the only FanFiction posted on this website, for now.** As you already know, glancing through this description, my grammar, especially tenses, and basic framing of words here are pretty rusty since I'm a newbie writer from India contributing to the site and the community for the first time, so please, cut me some slack!_

 _Right, now that it's out of the way, let's move on to the preamble where I attempt to explain more stuff about this story in detail. Thank you so much for your patience_ , _and have an awesome day._

 _Peace and chicken grease!_ v(ᵔᴥᵔ)b

* * *

 **\- An Unnecessarily Long Author's Note -**

* * *

Almost a decade and a half ago, back when I was a moderately nerdy yet impish kid watching nothing but cartoon shows for most of my school years, I randomly came across an episode of the Teletubbies for the first time on TV. My initial reaction discovering them was that I was baffled noticing their actions scattered across different scenes...

(many of which you'll see in this self-insert-ish story spoken in the perspective of the Narrator ( _not_ of the children's series), who will bridge the gap between you – the reader, and the characters. And yes, self-inserts do have a universally lousy reputation, but I'll try my best not to make it sound as cookie-cutter as the rest)

...but as days, months, even a few years went by, continuously binge-watching whatever episodes I could find every morning and early evening because I was _that_ curious to find out what other activities they do for fun, their natural playfulness, cheery and carefree conversations and sheer display of affection and mischief with companions imparted wafts of "WAFF" (warm and fuzzy feelings) to me. It was because of their wholesome behavior that I inevitably found them adorable and a lot of fun to interact with, upto a certain degree without realizing later from the deep, dark depths and distant corners of the Internet that visually, they look like something out of a B-rated horror movie.

Not to me, though; I was way too young and innocent to understand what was going on with them at that time.

Fast-forward to today, at 22 years old (which I'd presume growing up, is the same age as that of the characters right now if it were purely based on their inception), I still love all the Teletubbies, regardless of the show being rebooted or not.

Heck, I like them to the point that I was expecting at least four or eight more to join the original quartet. Recently, the remake introduced me to the Tiddlytubbies, and I was a bit confused when I saw them for the first time through pictures and social media; nevertheless, I was more than happy to welcome them...

...because when grouped all together, they still look as endearing as ever.

 _I don't know why I considered this and how,_

 _but let's stick with that and move on for now,_

 _which then reminded me to bring this one in tow,_

 _this seemingly weird phrase: "How now, brown cow?"_

 _Wow. Just, wow._

(Okay – I need to stop with these impromptu monorhymes lately. Every time I attempt at this, it either sounds way too childish, or it generally sucks big time.

I'm not much of a Teletubbies "addict" to begin with, but somehow, I don't remember recalling that episode out of the ones I've watched. It's a scene from the original series in which all of them ROFL after hearing that specific idiom in the monorhyme being played from a single Voice Trumpet out in the open, multiple times.

You'd think a simple phrase like that would go over people's heads, but not for them, unsurprisingly. Furthermore, I still couldn't find out a particular reason why they laughed in the first place.

Oh well, there comes a time where some questions are best unanswered.)

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You can also visualize _yourself_ as the protagonist while reading; why not join in on the experience? I'm a sucker for fourth wall breaking and exploring multiverses – be it in or from video games, TV programmes or other forms of media, which I'll be implementing in this story.

Here's an example: imagine yourself spending time working on your projects or hobbies at home. After a few days, you're then suddenly teleported to a familiar fictional world out of nowhere by an unknown force, whether you can detect or discern it or not. Unfortunately, it's executed in such a way that you're stuck there permanently and cannot go back, unless you manage to find a loophole that bypasses the entire situation, but you knew that it wouldn't be easy at this point. While still trapped, what will you do when you encounter the main characters of that world at any moment, in any circumstance?

That'll be entirely up to you and the choices you make, like venturing through the chapters of a now-defunct Telltale Games release, or more recently – Quantic Dream's breakout adventure game 'Detroit Become Human'.

Side note: Since around a third of all the Teletubbies FanFictions I've read contain content regarding violence and gore, death, sexual activity, abusive language, and other inappropriate topics, I decided to deviate from all of it and write a positive one that roughly follows the pace of a regular, run-of-the-mill episode – with an exception that it doesn't end. It would be nice to start from scratch, of course...

...yet I approach it in such a clumsy manner that it's just comical at this point because of my experience with fictional stories as a _beginner_. So, once I'm thoroughly done with this story – which usually takes an insanely long time because of "obstacles" like overcoming writer's block, many grammatical edits and stabilizing the progression of both the timeline and storyline and a lot more, so, uh... I might need a beta reader to test it all out.

Anyways, R&Rs (for the uninitiated, ratings & reviews) and feedbacks are always welcome in the comments so that I can focus on improving my writing in general, and I'll try my best to make your reading experience oodles of fun. As you can see from above, this is my first work of fiction online or offline, and here it's slowly but gradually expanding to become pretty much the longest Teletubbies FanFiction ever as I'm editing it chapter by chapter, so it'll be great if you can explore as many of them as possible.

Oh, and one more thing... _NO FLAMES of any kind!_

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ _: The main Teletubbies (#1 - #4) are owned by DHX Worldwide Ltd. However, I own the story as well as the rest of my OCs (#5 onwards)._**

* * *

This FanFiction is dedicated to Simon Shelton Barnes (1966 - 2018). You will always and forever be remembered in our childhood hearts as the Tinky Winky we all know and love. May your soul rest in peace.

Now, let's kick off this story before I start rambling about something completely unrelated and go way off course-

-great, it's happening again.

 _Author's a-whey- no, a-weigh- darn it, AWAY!_

Alright, I'm officially done here. Enjoy, and happy reading!


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

**- Chapter 1 (Prologue?) -**

 **"An Unexpected Discovery"**

* * *

 _"Over the hills and far away..."_

You're probably wondering how the story would unfold if it instead went with the " _Teletubbies come to play_ " phrase and move on, right?

Not exactly. Almost everything will be different...

...starting right here – you probably knew by now, judging by the absence of greenery and fresh air that we won't be moving on from the bright, verdant, lively and peaceful fields of Sweet Knowle Farm in Warwickshire.

Welcome to the dull, polluted, noisy, and chaotic city of Mumbai – it's still a mystery why it's nicknamed the "City of Dreams". Everyone was doing their usual work: office-goers with their regular 9-5 jobs, students with their school/college antics, people leisurely hanging out everywhere; something that its currently overabundant population define it as "time-pass" since English's not their first language.

But it seemed like just another ordinary day – ordinary people living everyday lives in a rather extraordinary city.

Meet **Calvin** – a 22-year-old mechanical engineering student who endured the perilous pangs of vast, never-ending subjects and their ludicrous lecturers, towering tsunamis of challenging assignments and puzzling projects, nearing nightmares of excruciating exams and soaring skyscrapers of thousand-paged textbooks and notebooks to be read, noted and memorized like every student imaginable.

This brutal academic lifestyle had indeed proven to be excessively stressful for him to go through mentally and physically, let alone what's in store for the future.

He couldn't bear the cacophony of impossibly advanced subjects to study further each term any longer, so it was inevitable that he dropped out of college after two stress-inducing years, and it was the best decision he'd made so far.

Instead, he's into many different styles of music and art in general, just like most people around him, unfortunately. But he was not just any music lover or a casual listener like the rest; he had a passion so huge that he wanted to become a creator...

...or a contributor or a "sourcerer" of sorts, as he recently coined the term along with many other non-existent words.

He aims to become the definitive source of fresh, massive and energetic yet euphoric electronic music of the future generation, and taking it to levels beyond the norm by sharing special experiences to people all over the world is his primary objective. So, he set out on a quest to become the world's best and most popular DJ/producer – a vast stretch to undertake at this level nowadays, but the transition to a new stage in his life went as smooth as butter.

It was undoubtedly worth it for him, anyway.

At first, he made his press kit, complete with logo concepts, biography, videos, links and more, but there was something crucial missing – networking, consistency of content and demographic reach. He had neither friends nor fans to support and promote him and his career, and his family was never concerned about what he would do next or pursue something else in the future besides crafting music.

Metaphorically, he was standing in the middle of a barren wasteland. Alone.

One day, after painstakingly producing and meticulously mixing his first original mix for hours – some at a stretch without feeling the need to doze off, he decided to take a short break and watch some TV instead. As he was idly wandering across the hallway to focus on new ideas for his project, something else had caught his interest.

It was something... nostalgic.

"Wait a minute – I never thought it had been so many years since I watched cartoons! I wonder if they're still on TV right now: Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Ed, Edd & Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory, The Pink Panther, Johnny Bravo, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog... I miss the old Cartoon Network shows. Come to think of it, now that we're in the digital age, do they have streamable episodes while they're still running, or have they been "rebooted" to see if it captured the spirit of the original or not? Only one way to find out, then..." he said to himself and turned on the TV.

He flicked through an assortment of channels to watch some cartoons because of the nostalgia he experienced when he saw these programmes as a youngster. While switching, something particularly vivid caught his eye – four brightly-colored humanoid-looking creatures with geometrically shaped aerial protrusions from their heads, playing with their everyday objects: a red handbag, a black-and-white spotted top hat, a big orange ball and a three-wheeled children's scooter, in a hilly environment filled with nothing but greenery, flora, and fauna.

"What in the world is this? Ack, why are there so many saturated colors here that I feel like I'm on an acid trip? Wh- what's happening in front of my eyes? I-I- WHAT?" he stammered these questions to himself, shook his head quickly and stared closely at the screen without blinking once.

These playful creatures are the **Teletubbies** – and what he didn't know about them was that they're one of the most iconic and influential children's TV characters of the '90s. They're as prominent as all the Cartoon Network shows he watched bundled together, primarily because it's aimed at very young audiences, yet all these programmes still held their imprint on television and mass media even to this day. Most adults would find them nothing short of scary and downright terrifying because of their facial elements accompanied by the noteworthy 'Slenderman' clone game called the 'Slendytubbies'.

Despite their outlandish appearance, some people still find them charming because of their funny, lovable and friendly behavior...

...and to no surprise, he's part of that group when it comes to describing them.

"Teletubbies... judging by the name alone, I think I'm way past the age limit for watching it. On the other hand, they look cute and cuddly and somehow remind me of either the Care Bears or My Little Pony in a way, which I've heard of but never watched it too, and it makes sense given the young demographic they're targeting. Let's see if I could get their atten- nope, I completely forgot to finish my demos! Later!" he realized after hypnotizingly watching a couple of back-to-back episodes, switched off the TV and rushed back to his bedroom studio.

The day had passed, as usual, filled with more song hooks, learning production ideas, tricks and techniques, sound design tests, and short breaks. It was midnight that time, so he'd decided to sleep much later than he regularly does since he had to complete his compositions as soon as possible. During his sleep, he'd gotten many dreams of hanging around with these colorful creatures, mainly chasing, playing and discovering, but most of all, cuddling with each other.

Because of that, it made him admire these characters more and more till he'd reached a point where he desired to meet them face-to-face, whether fictional or not, soon enough, no matter the circumstances.

The next morning, he'd decided to watch a small subset of episodes to prove to himself that it was all just another dream.

 _It was not._

A once-in-a-lifetime broadcast of the Teletubbies was being premiered on TV that day, which focuses on these creatures interacting with the viewer through the screen by sharing adventures never seen before and spending time between different worlds, unlike anything that has ever happened since the dawn of television. Was it just pure luck that he discovered it by chance, or was it a clever ploy made by the creators of the programme to fool the audience?

That's what he thought while watching it in precisely the right place and time, as the theme song finished playing through while one of the film cameras panned down towards the expanding fields of green...

"...something appeared from far away," continued the Narrator of the programme.

Typically, an inanimate object would randomly appear out of nowhere in the frame with a loud pop, so that the Teletubbies can discover, inspect, learn, and make use of that particular item. But this time, the object was nowhere to be seen, even when the sound was audibly heard.

"What was that? Hello? Why am I seeing nothing here...? Maybe it's something to do with the output from my TV... oh well, I'll guess it while I fix this – is it an insect? Is it a tiny speck of dust, if you're planning to test my limits of human vision? Admit it, is it an invisible object? ANYTHING?!" he blurted with no idea and reason why he made these assumptions out of self-awareness.

Then, from afar, a dazzling yellow Teletubby with short cotton-like fur, a visage as bright as the morning sun, and a curly upward-pointing loop-shaped antenna on top, came towards the display while singing her tune and greeted with a young, cute, and inviting "Eh-oh" – their version of saying "Hello". She advanced towards the screen and waved once again, but while approaching, she spotted an oddly-shaped device in front of her, which immediately caught not just her attention, but the Narrator's as well.

"Oooh! Look!" she gasped in utter amazement and pointed towards the strange object. "Ooooooh! What's that?"

"Hold on a minute..." the Narrator became curious when he too, saw the mysterious device. "This is rather new; a peculiar-looking item we've never seen before on this show, and in all my years as the Narrator. What _is_ this?" he pondered and was visibly interested in it as well.

It was a massive portal embedded on a thick and sturdy slab, drilled and attached by four-rod supports on sketchy wooden horsecart wheels spaced close together.

Yup, that "machine" was a gigantic mouthful on its own, and it earns the reputation of being the most jumbled up object ever discovered.

What's beyond bizarre, was that it was displaying him – Calvin, coincidentally, lolling on the couch, watching that same episode!

When she spoke these words accompanied with a little bit of gibberish, he was first unaware, then became confused and uncomfortable, and thought that she was either pointing directly at him or the weird structure. The item can easily be seen from her perspective, but not from his, which leads to the possibility that she was chatting with him face-to-face through the TV...

...and he still couldn't believe the sequence of events about to unfold right in front of his eyes!

To prove his point that she was not conversing through the display, he awkwardly shifted places on the couch multiple times, and even walked around in circles, only to then find out that she saw him doing the entirety of it, and that's where the stars have aligned.

She finally encountered something that would change _everything_.

"You!" she gasped again and raised both hands in excitement, pointing towards him.

"What...? Who? Me...?" he stuttered. "Nah... I think you've got the wrong... uh..." he tried to make fake facial expressions by timidly pointing to himself and slowly tip-toeing away from the scene, but was mesmerized by the Teletubby's endearing looks and captivating voice.

"Yes, you! Eh-oh!" she happily giggled and slowly approached towards the object.

"Okay, let's be serious here for a moment. Are you... actually talking to me!? Because... I surely thought that you'd be t-talking to... um, someone else of your kind far away. I mean... not that you'd talk to an inani- oh, wait..." he continued to stammer unconsciously, but then started to realize the kind of situation he had put himself.

"Nawww, it's you! Come!" she laughed and made a calling gesture by extending her hands.

"Come wh- wait, what?! NOW!? No, this can't be happening. Not like this. How could she possibly see and hear me through my own TV? How is that even **remotely** possib- why is my screen melting...!?" he howled these statements to himself in sheer panic.

Without examining the slightest repercussions put out in front of him, he had no choice but to give in to the Teletubby's demands by inching closer towards the TV and reaching his hands there, as if he's expecting something in return. Little did he know that the encounter was indeed a scheme by the creators themselves, somehow transforming the screen in the living room to an inter-dimensional portal between the real world and their open world, presumably mentioned at some point during the programme called **Teletubbyland** , and using it as bait in a deviously crafted trap to lure him there...

...and like the naive person he is, he easily fell for it.


	3. Laa-Laa Land

**- Chapter 2 -**

 **"Laa-Laa Land"**

* * *

 _(For the sake of this AU FanFiction, Teletubbyland is categorized as an M-Class exoplanet, codenamed 'TTL-MXP 1e646456993 b'. You'll see why it was discovered in the later chapters.)_

* * *

When the yellow Teletubby found out that he put his palms on the TV screen, she quickly grabbed his arms through the display and yanked him all the way from home in just over a second, completely shattering the universal laws of physics!

Everything went dead silent for a short moment around him, but when he emerged from the other side of the portal like a trebuchet projectile in one piece...

"IT'S A HUMAN!" yelled the Narrator in astonishment when he found out what the Teletubby had brought through the device. "NO WAY – you've managed to bring a human being through a PORTAL! You know he's one of our kind, right?"

"Oooh, human! Portal? Yay!" the 8'6" Teletubby naturally cheered and bounced with glee.

"Never mind..." the Narrator mumbled.

"W-w-what just happened? Where am I? Why am I hearing new voices around me from people I couldn't see?" he yelled like he was high on speed. "And YOU – how do you have the sheer strength to pull me here from my home so quickly and with no signs of fatigue without total disintegration? I've also never expected you to be way taller than I expected! WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?! WHA-" he continued to deliver these series of sentences in a blisteringly fast speed that it spiraled down into a full-blown frenzy, resulting in his first ever panic attack.

He frantically and unconsciously flailed his arms and mindlessly darted to such an extent that it felt like he was part of an endless runner game being played and swiped all over again. He was so agitated and frightened that he almost peed his pants. That's not all – sweat had drenched his entire body like a waterfall, his pupils contracted to the size of a tiny bead, his cheeks turned bright red instead of pale, and unbridled fear waved down his spine like clusters of lightning bolts recorded in slow motion during a raging thunderstorm, which petrified him, leaving nothing but uncontrollable shivering!

He had no idea how to interact with these otherworldly creatures at all!

But as soon as he was getting increasingly fatigued after sprinting for long distances – an unusual feat for a young adult given that he's never run a half or full marathon before, and on top of that, he's in a dimension more than that of Earth's gravity...

...there was a sign of hope from the Teletubby.

"Hey, please calm down, human... it's the only way! And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that! You need not panic here, so take it easy!" she attempted, in a surprising reveal that she can speak proper English, and tried to stop him by grasping his shoulders hard.

Unfortunately, it had worsened the predicament.

"YOU SPEAK FLUENT ENGLISH?!" screeched Calvin and the Narrator together in shock when they heard her speaking eloquently for the first time.

"Surprise! I guess you never knew what happens behind closed doors!" she replied with a high-pitched giggle. "In your case – portals!" she directed herself towards the human, who was utterly dumbfounded.

"WHAAAAAAT?! After all this time, I thought you spoke gibberish! GAH, what am I going to do!? AAARRRGGGH!" he bawled his lungs out like an express train horn, cowered himself into a ball like Sonic the Hedgehog or any other biologically advanced character who could demonstrate that and trembled with his eyes tightly shut when she had multiple chances to interact with him, yet considering venturing back into the mysteriously-shaped object containing the portal that brought him here in the first place.

Instead, he impulsively ran further and further away from the device that sprinting back towards it at maximum speed would take more than an hour to be within reach of it! And for some reason, according to the programme's inconsistent schedule, the creators have assigned it to appear at random locations spread across the surface of Teletubbyland, whether placed near or far from the source, for 20 minutes due of the duration of the episode to be broadcasted!

Thankfully, she was encouraging and helpful enough to accompany him every single step of the way, even into the middle of nowhere.

"Aw... there, there. I'll always be here for you wherever you are, alright? Don't worry, you're going to be okay!" she said in a reassuring voice and cuddled him.

After hearing the soothing response made by the yellow Teletubby, he then started to calm down. He straightened himself up, opened his eyes, and slowly peered up at her. He stopped shivering, panic began to dissipate, and his mind started to bloom with new memories, yet remaining shy and nervous despite her efforts to regain his confidence and self-control.

"See? That's much better! So, how do you feel right now, human?" she said amiably in such a way that it made him almost speechless again.

"What... is happening... in front of my eyes...? No... this... isn't... eye bleach...!" the Narrator stammered and blanked out, rendering him dumbstruck as well!

"Huh...? How do I- wait. Uh, we... haven't e-expressed ourselves... creature to c-crea- argh, snap out of it!" he stuttered from out of nowhere and voluntarily knocked his head. "Um, we never... "met" each other in pers- forget it, disregard every word I've said till now. But... can you specify... your name?"

"You can speak up, I believe in you!" she merrily laughed and rose him up from the ground. "I'm Laa-Laa. It's finally nice to meet you, now that you're starting to be brave and confident!" she greeted.

"Oh, uh... thanks... I guess. And, um, nice to meet you too, Laa-Laa..." he timorously exchanged handshakes, only to find out that she has the vigor to shake his body like a baby rattle. "WHOOOA...! Okay, stop – you're impossibly strong for a Teletubby like-" he panted dizzily but found out that he blew his cover, or so he thought.

"Ooooooh, how do you know us? Did you watch us on TV? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Laa-Laa shrieked with exhilaration.

She wanted answers from him straight away by bouncing and jiggling him wildly.

"Uhrgblghrhlgb... ow. Fine, I have watched a few episodes of you guys on TV, you happy now? And compared to last time, you surprisingly look and sound... attractive. Your voice too – it's... younger, and much more lively," he flattered to reduce his diffidence.

"Awww, that's sooo sweet of you! Thank you so much, human... in fact, this is for making me happy!" she blushed and played with his cheeks while continuously singing and laughing.

"Yeblablhghlr... blyou clablgn stblogblp blgnolhw... blwblwblw... ( _Yeah... you can stop now... ugh..._ )" he attempted while his cheeks were continuously being pinched and pulled by her.

"Wow, your cheeks are so mushy like a sponge!" she described.

"Wblghablthg...?! Mlushbly..!? Iblg... dblonblt... hblgablve... mlushblygh... chblgehleblks... foblghr Gblhofldbls sblghakegbl...! ( _What...?! Mushy...!? I... don't... have... mushy... cheeks... for God's sake...!_ )" he awkwardly tried to speak up.

"I don't know if this is either a special or a weird sight to look at..." the Narrator said to himself, perplexed.

He instantly became shy again when he moved her hands out of the way after a minute of playing, or maybe his cheeks couldn't handle the tensile stress caused by her playful actions...

"Agh! This time, it did hurt..." he groaned.

"Hehehe! It's fun getting to know you, don't you think?" she simpered, which made him sigh in regret.

"Laa-Laa wanted to know the name of the human so that she can get to know him better," the Narrator intervened.

"Uh-oh, I forgot to ask you that! What was I thinking? So, what's your name?" she snickered while coming closer towards him.

"Huh, what?! Why did y-?" he reacted. "Oh, you were asking my name. Sorry, I tend to get too paranoid these days. It's... Calvin. But, I've heard that you have a hard time saying proper names other than your kin in general?" he nervously questioned.

"Nahhh, dummy! You've just heard me speak your primary language fluently! And did you realize that you kept the conversation going? Keep up the good work!" she said while patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but trying to sustain a conversation that is relatable to everyone is not my str- wait a minute. How in the world do you know about my social struggles!? That's just blatant spying! It's a bad habit trying to use one's social issues for other's gain!" he timidly explained, but shouted later.

"Yes, I know all about social interactions and how to greatly improve them, but it's not that. I... might have listened to the struggles you were dealing with during your fight between this devilish sounding voice, with a little bit of help. But, I've heard some good news that the spirit is no more and will never come back to haunt you! That's amazing; you can finally live your life to the fullest!" she replied while twiddling her hands.

"FROM WHERE HAVE YOU HEARD ALL THIS?! All I could remember was that the TV was switched off when it happened! This fourth wall malarkey has been crunching my mind like a paper ball ever since!" he wailed to himself.

"I can't tell you how I managed to find this information, though... it's a mystery!" she teased.

"Great, another one of those secrets that everyone tries to keep away from me. WHY- ow, my head. Ack, I need to cool down. Well, like I said before: what's over is over. That's it. No more. Let's move on and pretend this has never happened..." he concluded with a deep sigh.

"Oh... I'm sorry! I see that my reinforcement of your current situation struck a nerve in you. My bad. And you're right, let's put it all aside for now. You need not worry even for a single bit, because you can discuss _anything_ you can think of with us: problems, suggestions, facts and so on! We'll never judge you on whatever topics you have in mind!" she promised.

"Right off the bat, your proposition sounds pretty sketchy. If you somehow have the tiniest of knowledge regarding every single thing in existence including humans like myself and the Narrator, then you're classified as divine or something! Heh, Teletubbies can't be divine, right? Right?! I-I-I-" he was unable to get a word out.

"Aw, silly human!" she laughed and rubbed his head. "No, we're not divine at all! Who led you to think of that? We're just normal, easy-going Teletubbies who love each other and have lots of fun! And now that you're here, we have another buddy to play too! Hooray!" she continued and cuddled him once again. "Oh, I almost forgot, since we were going out on a tangent already... regarding my knowledge of names – I still have to practice pronouncing some long and complex ones. And speaking of which, I've got some for you!"

"Okay... what've you got?" he sighed.

"Can I call you: 'Cavin'? 'Caaal'? 'Viiin'? 'Calypoo'?" she giggled with each one harder than the last until she ROFL'd.

"Wha- NO, NOT THE LAST ONE!" he screeched and pointed towards her. "My mom used to call me that particular nickname a lot when I was little, and I played the victim card by not acting about it! As you can see clearly, I'm an adult now, so I would rather prefer the name "Cavin" since it sounds closer to my real name!" he huffed. "And I knew you thought of choosing this one, but it doesn't matter anyway," he facepalmed but decided to let it slide. "I'm okay with whatever name you try to come up with besides that because I've just given up on everything at this point..." he mumbled.

"Then it's decided. I'll call you "Cavin" from now on! Yaaay!" she cheered while jumping and clapping. "Eh-oh, Cavin! Why the long face? Let me see you smile nice and wide!" she excitedly greeted and laughed once again, waving her hands in glee.

"Eh-oh... Laa-Laa. I'm good, thanks..." he softly chuckled and let out a small smirk.

Laughter is indeed the best medicine when it comes to encountering a beaming Teletubby, especially Laa-Laa.


	4. Constant Companions

**- Chapter 3 -**

 **"Constant Companions"**

* * *

A few moments have passed by, and it was at this point that Laa-Laa decided to do some fun activities with Calvin in Teletubbyland. On the other hand, it would seem unnatural that a readily broadcasted episode would veer that far away from the original schedule, partly because she had felt a spirit inside him that only the Teletubbies can, along with his friendly aura and down-to-earth personality which she prefers hanging out more with, that led her to make the decision. But, she never expected that the programme would have a trick up its sleeve for naive newcomers like him.

The creators of the programme then silently labeled him as a catalyst for new and unexplored events to take place and repeat until it evolves into something over-the-top.

 _If you're interested, here's the weather_ _report: a pleasant 75°F with moderate breeze and humidity, and right at the start of summer._

 _Cloudy_ _blue skies, birds chirping, rabbits hopping, flora blooming, and fresh air all around – it's nothing but a utopia, the stuff of fantasies; away from the clutches of the blistering Mumbai summer that almost never ends._

Then, an idea had struck her – she wanted to bring her "Favourite Thing": her carrot-orange ball and play a variety of games with him.

"It looks like Laa-Laa has forgotten to bring something from inside!" reminded the Narrator...

...somehow, _repeating what I just enunciated._

 _Okay,_ _I'm starting to sense that both of us Narrators have similar powers..._

 _"That's correct; I too can traverse the Fourth Dimension, but not as frequently as you do. Hear me out on this one as well: now that Calvin's getting acquainted with Laa-Laa by spending time together... in the meantime, I've planned out a daily surprise event for this young adult here that will keep him on his toes. The only thing left is that we'll have to wait and watch for a few hours and monitor him closely as the day passes. Say, do you want to see a sneak preview of it?"_ the Narrator of the programme said in a spiritual tone.

 _Damn right, I do_ _... I knew something like this would happen at some point here because this human, someone who isn't their species, involuntarily visited a new ecosystem that is Teletubbyland._

 _I've been waiting to see his reaction to that when it happens... and that of the positive kind this time_ _, compared to the bedlam in his world so appalling that I felt sorry for him!_

 _Now that you've shown me this, I can assure you that it'll make up for the chaos still happening in his mind that the memory of it's set on an infinite loop._

 _We'll have to stick around and see..._

"Oooh, thanks for reminding me – somehow, I forget more and more stuff by the minute! I'm getting old!" she replied with a titter.

"AHA! There's my proof she isn't divine, so that's... one less thing for me to worry. And it leaves open to infinite other possibilities. Heck, she could be ANYTHING she wants, for all I know! Good grief, I'm going haywire on those vague assumptions... I need to be extra vigilant before things get out of hand real fast!" he thought.

"Hey, Cavin! Can I show you my favorite thing?" she politely asked.

"What...? Out of all explorable things around you right now, you'd pick the time to bring out your "favorite thing"? Why am I breaking my head about a small request?" he sarcastically said before he started to worry about himself.

"Yes, it's okay! Chill out, pal!" she consoled.

"Sorry, again. Um... what were you saying before? Oh, yeah... about the 'thing... sure, why not? If I'm not mistaken, your's looks like a big, orange, squishable bouncy ball, right?" he clarified.

"That's spot on! How do you know?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Literally the first ever episode I've watched, back when I had no clue that this programme even existed, was about some random objects scattered across the place and their "importance in day-to-day life", whatever that means. If I recall, there was a red handbag, a black-and-white top hat, an orange ball and a children's scooter... so I'd assume that the ball belonged to you because it looked as bright, bouncy, soft and fun to play with as you ar- I can't believe I complimented again..." he explained.

"Awww, Cavin – you're making me blush! You know, instead of playing with your cheeks, I would've clung to you so tightly from the time I brought you here, but... I've not been given my permissions yet!" she hollered.

"Hold on a second, you have... PERMISSIONS?! Wha- why don't I- never mind. Someone messed with the programme's Terms and Conditions, badly!" he alarmingly yelled. "Laa-Laa, relax! There's no need for you to be all lovey-dovey and such. What I can tell you though, is that patience is the key. Remember that," he prompted.

"I'm perfect with being patient! That way, I can get to embrace you whenever the time comes!" she gleefully answered.

"Something tells me that it's not long before I get squashed by her hugs into a pulp..." he contemplated.

"Oh, I need to ask you one teeny tiny favor: can you stay right here where you're standing now? I'll be right back!" she instructed.

"Um... I'm not moving anywhere, so, uh... take your time," he nervously agreed.

She then dashed away to an enormous hill structure with a giant circular entrance containing automatic sliding doors compared to that of a megastore in a mall, multiple protruding semicircular windows with windowpanes designed like the petals of a sunflower, a large aperture at the top that can conveniently fit up to four Teletubbies at once and an encircling central pathway that breaks out into several branching pathways towards many of the large hills in Teletubbyland.

It's called the Home Hill, or as described in older terms:

The "TUBBYTRONIC SUPERDOME"!

 _Wow, that's probably the edgiest name for an inconspicuous hill house I've said in a long time._

 _And it sounds like it's from the 80's as well!_

 _Shame that they've changed it, preferably for demographic purposes._

 _Maybe it's all for the best._

Located at the central point of Teletubbyland in both latitude and longitude, it's their place of residence in which they carry out their indoor activities.

Clanking, crashing, breaking, smashing and all kinds of comedic cacophony from inside could be heard from a distance, which then drew his attention towards the Hill. He became skeptical when he listened to this act of clumsiness.

"What in the world's going on in here? There's so much carnage happening inside that I feel like I want to survey the destruction and become an independent contractor instead! Wait, what the heck was I thinking!? NO WAY I'm planning to do this at all! Jeez!" he gave a thought and inserted himself in a conundrum about setting foot inside the house for a while. "I wonder what it'll be to have actual working jobs here. In a laid-back world like this compared to mine, it seems rather strange... but does it make a difference? You know what, screw this – I'm going in. What do I have to lose in return? It's not like they have the power to punish me for disobeying their commands, right?" he thought to himself, again.

As he approached towards the entrance to try and get a glimpse of the interior, he heard more cartoonish sounds getting incrementally louder with each step, so fearing the possibility that the ball would launch at high speed to his face at any moment when the door opens...

...at least, that's what he presumed, he then stopped a few feet in front of the entrance and waited there.

It didn't happen, eventually...

...but what did scare him, was that instead of coming through the front, she launched herself out of the Hill via the aperture along with her orange ball like an anvil projected into the air!

"Weeeheehee!" she enjoyed the thrill of the launch.

She landed on her two feet with the bouncy ball breaking her fall, slid down the green roof and ran towards him as fast as she could, therefore diverting him from entering inside.

"Whoa, I never expected the ball to be that massive! Is my depth perception acting wonky lately, or is it as big as her from head to toe? But... why, though!?" he screamed, in his mind.

"Laa-Laa finally brought her ball!" the Narrator prompted a bit late after she reached him.

"Yay, it's been a while since I've taken it outside! Look... this is my favorite thing! You like how jiggly and bouncy it is? I'm sure you'll wobble and shake to that too if you know what I mean..." she teased while demonstrating an assortment of professional parkour moves and bouncing tricks with the ball, which completely caught him off guard.

"Uh... what the- firstly, if you're thinking what I'm thinking – sorry, no can do!" he vehemently declined.

"Come on, Cavin... it's just for recreation!" she pleaded. "And for my entertainment..." she whispered to herself with a snicker.

"I HEARD THAT! Laa-Laa, get your mind out of the gutter, for frick's sake! Since when have you started taking an interest in twerking and provocative dancing, out of any other sensible thing to do like playing sports or doing exercise routines with your ball?! Let me make things clear and concise for you to understand – NO, I would never think about doing this tribal hogwash now or anytime in the future! Never again in all of time and space!" he shouted.

"Congratulations, you've aced the morals test! Well done!" she cheered by shaking him one last time. "It was mainly to see if I could wholly trust you, and also to know how human minds work around... let's just say – "different" things. And you, my friend... you're like an angel! Finally, there's hope!"

"W-w-what...?" he almost went speechless. "Sometimes, you irritate me a teeny tiny bit too much. I'm starting to believe that I regret being here if you continue to behave like this instead of spending time with the merry Teletubby I know!" he let out a long sigh. "Thankfully, as you reminded me moments ago: it was just a test, but why would you do this? Yes, every once in a while, it's nice to live life on the edge, but what you did was shameful and wrong! Since you're on cloud nine right now based on your reaction, I'll let you off with a warning. Please, don't do it again..." he advised.

"Alright, Cavin. You know I'd never spoil my best buddy!" she nudged.

"No need to mention it," he muttered. "And, about those tricks you did earlier – how the heck are you able to do all of this with just a BALL?! HOW!? Is this some paranormal activity going on around here or am I in another zone or what?!" he bawled and whacked himself on the head multiple times to make sure that it wasn't another dream or that he's seeing the world of psychedelia invade him all over again.

When she placed the ball near him after playing for a minute...

"Uh-oh, my bouncy ball's bigger than you!" she guffawed when she measured the height difference between him and the 6' ball.

It was a paltry 2".

 _Yikes, that's a bit_ _awkward_ , _isn't it?_

"Thank you very much, by the way... I can see the difference now!" he sneered and sat down.

"Aw... cheer up, pal!" she kneeled down next to him and patted his back. "We... usually never have bad moods or negative expressions, even when we're stuck in the most frustrating of situations. Well, except that I say "Bibberly cheese" when things go-"

"Stop. What did you say? "Bibberly cheese", is that right?" he interrupted. "Is this another one of those weird amalgamations you're suddenly interested in: a bib made out of actual cheese?!

Cheddar?

Mozzarella?

Parmigiano Reggiano?

Now you're deliberately messing with my head, so please make up your mind!" he shouted.

"Nawww, dummy!" she chortled and rubbed his forehead. "In fact, it's not remotely related to any cheese at all! It's just an exclamatory term I rarely use when I get mildly infuriated seeing things that are not going according to plan, which leads me to say from what I've heard, that you and I – we're both perfectionists! How awesome is that?"

"Oh... that's... uhg... nice... I guess..." he almost choked and contemplated to himself how incoherent his argument was. "If you meant that, then I'm sorry for taking this the wrong way. So that means we're even, right?" he nervously apologized.

"Silly Cavin... it was never wrong, even in the slightest! You need to avoid being overactive about things, and you're good to go!" she giggled and messed his hair up for fun. "Regardless, we're happy and always will be! You should too, no matter what happens in your life! Savor the moment in front of you and seize it to your advantage!" she recited and caressed him, which somehow made him feel better about himself.

"Wow. For the life of me, I couldn't believe that I'm getting actual life advice from a Teletubby, of all sorts! That's unreal; I need to up my game soon!" he thought.

"That was a sight for sore eyes..." the Narrator thought to himself as well. "Laa-Laa wanted to play some volleyball with Calvin," he intentionally cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence.

"Oooh, I like volleyball! Let me guess; you have or at least played this sport in your world, right?" she excitedly gasped and picked Calvin up.

"Guess I got to give it away, then..." he mumbled. "It was quite a long time ago, back in my middle school days during free periods and sometimes, recess... but I was just about to ask you the same thing: have you?" he questioned.

"Yes – down to the serves, points, rules, measurements and all! Maybe I could teach you some tips and tricks if we have the time!" she happily replied.

"Damn, you surely know an awful lot about volleyball. Then again, you'd know about basically any sport that involves playing with a ball, because it's your "favorite thing"..." he muttered.

"Precisely! And can you play with me, Cavin? Please? I don't want to continue playing alone, and I need an opponent to test my passing skills with!" she implored.

"Oh, really? Skills, you say? Well, since you are good-mannered, and that I have barely anything productive for myself to do here, I'm game for it. Ready when you are!" he instantly agreed and prepared himself for a friendly one-on-one match with Laa-Laa.

"Woohoo, I knew you could do it! Also, I forgot to inform you about something – this match is not going to be easier than you'd usually expect, so better be ready for a good one here! Here... we... go!" she cheered and quickly passed the ball to him, commencing the first leg of the game.

"Bring it on!" he called and dived.

While they continued playing for a few more sets, including some extra ones, the fact that the jumbled-looking contraption from where he had come from had vanished, skipped through his mind. The portal to his home had disappeared along with it, which means that he's trapped in Teletubbyland...

...FOR ALL ETERNITY!

 _Don't worry_ _; he'll soon manage to find a way back_ _home,_ _right?_

 _Right...?_

 _If not, then... best of luck to him and his future._

But that didn't faze him from having fun the entire time. Playing with a Teletubby – the first non-human English-speaking compassionate creature he met in his life, actually made him feel active, engaged and energetic for once, instead of sitting at home producing tracks day and night. He even had his "game face" on, which made her burst out into laughter when she saw his goofy facial expression!

Half an hour later...

"Phew, you weren't kidding – that was one of the most intense games of volleyball I've ever played, and wouldn't you believe it: it's my second time ever at this! Hah, your skillset is undeniably similar to that of seasoned veteran players; I've seen multiple hour-long matches of it all! I can't wrap my head around your astounding performance! How are you able to endure all of this?!" he panted heavily. "But... a game's a game, and I lost. Har, har, what a surprise. Setting all that aside, that was a match and a half! I seriously underestimated you and your ability to play like an absolute pro. Utterly incredible, to say the least!" he vigorously shook hands with her and clapped as a display of sportsmanship.

"Thank you so much, Cavin!" she blushed and grinned with a cute pose. "It was a tough match, and somehow you've made me out of breath as you are right now... oooh, we have more in common than we thought! I also commend your endurance there, and I've never expected you to perform better in this sport than what you usually brag about it! You're a truly formidable opponent, and you've put up an amazing show too!"

"Hopefully, I'll get the chance to play many more sets of volleyball or any other sport you can choose with you in the future. And maybe, just maybe, I could beat you at one of them. Someday..." he muttered.

"You wish upon a shooting star that it'll happen! Not a chance!" she lightly, but mischievously shoved him around while giggling altogether.

"Laa-Laa loved playing games with Calvin, and..." the Narrator finally gave way.

"Uh-oh. This is not good..." Calvin reacted.

"...Laa-Laa loves him _very_ much!" the Narrator continued.

"Yes, yes, yes! Hurray, I've been waiting an absurdly long time for this!" she gasped with nothing but pure joy.

"Whoa, there... take it easy! What happened? I didn't hear what the Narrator said!" he asked.

"I wanted to give you my biggest of hugs since I saw you through the TV, and now the time has finally come! Remember what I told you about my permission?" she reminded.

"Uh... has it... been... revoked...?" he stuttered.

"Yup, now I have the freedom to hug you as much as possible, for as long as possible!" she announced with excitement.

"Isn't that a tad too excessive, or is it just my preference?" he said to himself and was stalling for time.

"Come on, Cavin... what are you waiting for? We had so much fun together, and I'll make sure we'll enjoy that every single day of our lives! So that calls for a big hug from me to you, from the bottom of my heart!" she graciously called with arms outstretched, ready to hug him.

"Um... if you insist? I mean, there's no harm in hugging such a caring, friendly and all-around nice creature, so..." he thought. "Alright, I'm coming towards you. You better not-" he chuckled and slowly approached her for a big hug.

"Too late!" she snatched him quickly and clasped him entirely.

"Oomf! Ack...your hugs... are... just... too... tight...! Ow, stop it! Please! HELP!" he attempted but in vain.

"Oh, I love you so much, even till the end of time!" she lovingly said.

"WHAAA-" he got the chance to scream until it got muffled by her hug.

At first, he thought that something irreversibly anomalous would happen to his body in contact with an unknown creature, particularly a Teletubby.

He was wrong.

 _Very wrong._

In fact, the previous feeling from being embraced by her had now been replaced by a state of pure tranquillity unlike anything he had ever experienced before, because of her soft, silky and comfy fur and her loving, fun, positive and friendly attitude. Wind chimes started ringing from inside her tummy, which prolonged a weird thought going bonkers in his brain, yet they continued hugging each other.

And the cherry on the cake according to her – he's the most humble and genuine living being she had ever met.

So, she gave a light kiss to him on both cheeks to return the favor.

 _Wait a minute, let me check that sentence once again:_

 _Are you kidding me!?_

 _She **kissed** __him_ ** _on both cheeks_** _– the marks on his face say otherwise!_

 _WHAT IS LIFE RIGHT NOW?!_

 _Why do I feel_ _like everything has_ _come to an abrupt stop?!_

 _Can anybody explain to me what's happening here!?_

 _Dammit, I can't... handle this!_

 _AAAAAARRRGGGH!_

"Oh... my... g-" the Narrator of the programme was left in an open mouth for a long time. "I cannot believe my eyes, even for a single second! You just got smacked by none other than Laa-Laa!"

Everything went bonkers, while Laa-Laa, ignoring the interdimensional chaos, continued to squeeze him tighter and tighter!


	5. Four's Company

**- Chapter 4 -**

 **'Four's Company'**

* * *

After cuddling Calvin for more than 2 minutes, Laa-Laa then thought of another idea – that it would be thrilling to bring her pals; the other Teletubbies here and introduce him to them just to see him get shyer when more of them come by, and also so they'll like his friendly approach.

"Laa-Laa called the other Teletubbies over to introduce Calvin to them," said the Narrator, somehow backing up her idea again...

...which begs the question: _how has the Narrator suddenly become a psychic?!_

"Oooh yes, I'll do just that! Thank you!" she gasped and snickered.

"Wait... what are you going to do now?" he worriedly asked.

"You'll see very soon, Cavin!" she excitedly answered. "Also... prepare to close your ears, 'cause it's going to get loud!"

"Uh-oh..." he froze.

"Uh-oh, indeed!" she laughed.

"Welp... thanks for the heads-up... I-I guess..." he nervously muttered.

Laa-Laa then took what could possibly be the deepest inhale he's ever seen a creature perform, be it in the real world or in another dimension, and...

"TINKY WINKY! DIPSY! PO!" she called out to the top of her voice that loud echoes rumbled all over Teletubbyland.

"WHAAA... that... was... too... LOOOUD! GAAAAAAHHH!" he attempted to scream his lungs out too, even when he tightly covered his ears like suction cups and tried to match his voice up to her volume but to no avail. "Let me ask you this: do you... have _any_ superpowers... AT ALL!?" he yelled.

"Oops! Sooorry... again!" she chuckled. "I didn't mean to..."

"Stop," he interrupted by shutting her mouth with his fingers and took a moment for both to breathe. "Why do you apologize a lot? Now you tell me, instead of me telling you everything that I think of... you've clearly not done anything wrong! In fact, if it wasn't for your warning... I would've been completely deaf! But next time, though... please try to keep it down, alright?" he softly advised.

"You have my word, buddy!" she happily agreed.

"Awesome. And uh... are those the names of the other Teletubbies you called?" he asked.

"Yes!" she smiled. "Aaand..."

"Heeere they come!" both Laa-Laa and the Narrator said at the same time.

"Jinx! Hahaha!" she instantly pointed to Calvin and pinched his hands before he even uttered a vowel, just after the Narrator said the same word, although she should do that to the Narrator instead who is technically never to be seen.

"Oh boy..." he awkwardly facepalmed and didn't care about Laa-Laa's jinx game.

Three more Teletubbies, a whopping 10' purple one with bright complexion and a downward-pointing triangular-shaped antenna, an 8' lime green one with dark complexion and a dipstick-shaped aerial, and a 6'6" rosy red one with bright complexion and a circular-shaped antenna, quickly raced towards the view of the screen, greeted "Eh-oh" in unison and hurried towards Laa-Laa when they saw the human alongside her.

"I'll leave the rest of this encounter up to you for now. Good luck!" the Narrator tested him.

"What...?! NO! Come back!" he called out, but it was too late. "This is going to be a disaster and a half...!" he thought.

"Eh-oh, Laa-Laa!" greeted the others, with him directly in their sight.

"Eh-oh, Tinky Winky! Eh-oh, Dipsy! Eh-oh, Po!" she greeted back. "Look! Look who I've got!" she giggled and presented him to the three.

"You've yanked me all the way from home..." he mumbled.

"Oooh! Who's thaaat?" they asked her while examining the "object" that is him.

"It's a human, and his name is Cavin!" she confidently described while gently pushing him towards them.

"Oooh, human! Cavin!" snickered the other three, while Laa-Laa rushed back to join them.

All the Teletubbies found his name so mesmerizing that they kept on debating how his name should sound like. They then enunciated it many times over... but he broke in on the conversation.

"Um... uhhh... eh-oh... T-Teletubbies...? Uh... it's n-nice to... m-mee-" he anxiously stuttered with a fake smile and was slowly about to wave his hand towards them, but as soon as they saw him doing that...

"EH-OH, CAVIIIN!" they excitedly cheered their respiratory systems out, waving back as quickly as ever with endless giggles and laughs, that he somehow launched himself high into the sky like a jumpscare victim taken straight out of a Tom & Jerry or Looney Tunes episode, and then plummeted to the ground similar to Wile E. Coyote's famous cliff falling sequence with a loud, thunderous...

 ***KA-THUD!***

But... what's this?! It turned into a...

 ***KA-PLOOF!***

Since this is a completely different dimension compared to the real world; a dimension where Newton's 3rd Law is switched off for a random amount of seconds for each hour of the day, it occurred when his head was about to make contact with the ground, thereby saving his life, and he left the site shaken, but undeniably... unscathed!

"What are the odds of THAT happening!? First, being kissed by Laa-Laa, and now THIS - all in a single day?! You're an unbelievably lucky human being!" thought the Narrator.

"WHAAAT!? NO! How could this possibly happen?! I should be broken into pieces by- what the heck am I saying!?" he wailed to himself again and realised that he self-launched an impossible _20 feet_ in the air from an idle, standstill position on the ground, and survived the dive with an outrageous belly flop!

They've found him amusing to the point of utter madness, even when he'd done barely anything comedic to make them snicker a little bit. Was it because of his timorous personality or his jumpscare debacle...? Because of that, they've decided to repeat the greeting "Eh-oh, Cavin!" to him, first one by one, and then as one. Countless "Eh-oh, Cavin!"s called by the Teletubbies are now echoed everywhere.

They continued to greet him again...

...and again...

...and again...

...and again, with every giggle and laugh getting more intense than the last.

At the end, they've burst out laughing to such an extent that their uncontrollable actions made them fall hard on the ground on their bottoms. As a result, long and loud ***HONK*** s and ***PARP*** s blared out from them, which in turn, made him and the Narrator guffaw too! They've also shaken their legs so much that it caused them to barrel-roll down a big hill, squashing almost everything that's in their way. And when they've reached the bottom of one of many huge hills in Teletubbyland, all in all, everyone was ROFL'ing their wibbly wobbly bottoms off!

That's the sign of having the time of your life!

"Owie... that hurts! Clumsy Teletubbies... WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" bellowed the 'talking' flowers, after the Teletubbies rolled over them.

"Huh...? What's this now...!? Is it another invisible voice?!" he panicked. "Show yourse- oh... is that you speaking? Okay. I'm actually looking at... talking flowers. I'm... tripping out again...!" he knocked himself on the head multiple times when he saw the flowers shake and talk, and almost spazzed out...

...but following his previous panic incident that happened some time ago, this time he ensured that it didn't happen again at the same place in such a short span of time. He wanted to set things right for once... if he could possibly sort out that dispute.

"You know what? I'm gotta settle it anyways," he said to himself and approached towards the flowers. "Hey, um... hey there... flowers! First of all, uh... how would they possibly know that they would... roll over you guys in particular? Rolling down hills' an unconscious action... and we can't stop it voluntarily! And it's mostly just... all of us having a great time. So... if we're causing you any trouble, then... we're sorry for all of that."

"It's okay, you don't need to. But please... remind them to watch their surroundings before doing anything mischievous!" the flowers wiggled and then turned static.

"That was... quick. Hm, interesting..." he thought and walked back.

When he saw them still ROFL'ing minutes after his clumsy reaction, he was lost for words but felt fulfilled. Being celebrated and greeted by the Teletubbies at once with fanfare and happiness filled to the brim – having fun, playing games and enjoying together...

...heck, even just looking at their happy expressions has made him feel a whole lot better living in this wonderland than in the real world.

Even though he would miss many milestones in real life that would properly cement him as a professional DJ/producer or any other career or even _anything else_ that mattered to him, he still wouldn't regret his make-or-break choice. All those events that have happened to him, what he had considered as "the best days ever", don't matter anymore.

This is it. The cream of the crop. The best of the best. Calvin's childhood has... sort of... been fulfilled. And nothing else would trump that experience. _Period._


	6. Making Friends

**\- Chapter 5 -**

 **'Making Friends'**

* * *

"What was that all about? I know it was quite an experience for all of us, but... how did this happen in such a short span of time?" Calvin muttered to himself, trying to recollect his surroundings. "Uh... can you'll repeat your names once again for me...? I, um... didn't get it properly when Laa-Laa called you out. So... is that okay?" he inquired.

"No problem, Cavin!" they loudly answered in chorus like excited young schoolchildren on a field trip to a water/amusement park.

"The Teletubbies then introduced themselves through their 'signature' poses, one by one to Calvin," the Narrator continued.

"Oh no, are they really going to do this right now? I don't have the time for-" he cringed but was struck by their somewhat graceful and brazen poses.

 _"Tinky Winky!"_

 _"Dipsy!"_

 _"Laa-Laa!"_

 _"Po!"_

"And we're the Teletubbies! Eh-oh!" they cheered and laughed once again, waving their hands up like sorority cheerleaders.

He already knew that everything was about to go downhill from there before they finished posing.

"Okay... let's get into the semantics here. What I can extract out of all of this, is that something's amiss... I still can't fathom why they're so utterly thrilled to meet me. WHY!? There has to be a reason why they're behaving like this...! Well... there's no other choice but to keep going with the flow before something even crazier happens," he thought. "So, um... hold on, I'm just gonna repeat your names once again, alright? Tinky Winky... Dipsy... Laa-Laa, I know that name for sure... and Po. Did I get it correct...?" he asked while pointing to each of them, with Laa-Laa getting more enthusiastic.

"Yes! Your naming skills are pretty good! You can say that it's better than mine, to be honest!" Laa-Laa congratulated.

"Yaaay!" they happily cried out in unison.

"Uh... alright, then... that's one off the list. Hope I'll still remember it after I-" he nervously said to himself and froze again, but then he thought of something that'll rectify his past. "I, um... I kinda mean it by saying this, but..."

"What's is it, Cavin?" they asked while gradually creeping closer to him, flashing out their big pointy receptors as he was about to speak, which weirded him out a bit, but he continued nonetheless.

"You can tell us anything you can think of, we're always there for you!" Laa-Laa reminded.

"Um... let's... be... friends..." he revealed. "I mean... I didn't want to turn this into a suspenseful situation, but... what do you think about it?"

"REALLY?!" they gasped and covered their mouths in astonishment because in reality, they have never encountered or befriended any living being outside of their natural habitat.

Because of that, he stuttered this:

"Yeah. You know... I never thought I would say this, but... I actually want to spend time more with all of you. And I also... want to explore everything you have over here - starting with this beautiful landscape. So... one of the ways this could possibly happen... is to be friends with each other, right? I mean... we would enjoy a lot more than what we did just a while ago. And, um... frankly... you are the only reliable pals I have, and I'm not kidding! You see, in my world... nobody ever wanted to be close to me, even if I've tried my best to make myself acceptable to their laws of society as they call it... and it all started because of some stupid events that happened in school and college that I still don't remember up to this day. To put it into another perspective... I was ragged and bullied since junior kindergarten. That's almost 16 years... and judging by your age which I'm assuming that you're probably very young, imagining that long of a time period is just... way too much to endure in one go. I know it's a little bit too serious for you guys, but let's put all of that aside. What I'm saying is... you guys are the only ones through friendship, adventure and discovery that can and will support me... in my journey of a li- no! Never mind what I just said, please forget all that...! But, yeah... let's be friends. Friends 'til the end."

It's kind of hard to forget his experience with the real world, but when he narrated this story, the Teletubbies first comforted him, then held another discussion with each other on whether to welcome him to the 'Tubby family, and that particular term made them ecstatic and instantly agreed to be friends with him for the rest of his life!

"HURRAAAY! Friends with Cavin!" they joyously cried out with glee while jumping and holding their hands and danced in a circular formation around him.

"Welp, it looks like I'm stuck here forever now. There's no going back after what I just told them..." he thought, even when the portal to his home had already disappeared.

"The Teletubbies love each other very much," interrupted the Narrator after a few seconds.

"Big hug!" they cried out loudly and extended their hands to hug each other, which made him move out of the way after they've finished jumping and dancing.

"You know what...? Is it okay that we can be "BFF"s – best friends forever? I mean, um..." he timidly asked and somehow made his encounter slightly better when the Narrator cued this:

"The Teletubbies love having Calvin as their personal companion and best friend... and the Teletubbies love Calvin very, _very_ much!"

"W-wha- why did you say 'very' twice!?" he impulsively looked upwards at the sky and somehow replied back to him without knowing where he was the whole time.

"Because I was waiting since the time you came here through that portal, to see what they'd think of you as a person from a different world. And somehow, they all love you because of your bashful behaviour! Also, the Teletubbies love slapstick comedy, and they love seeing a being who attempts to comprehend different things that are happening around him but fails to register it anyway. It's gonna be pretty funny watching you react to all of this, and that is just the beginning, my friend!" replied the Narrator, and clasped his hands together like some sort of evil mastermind.

"Best... friends... FOREVER! BIG HUG, Caviiin! We love you sooo much! Awwwwww!" they lovingly cried out once again with hands stretched wide open and formed a closing circular barricade around him, ready to cuddle at once.

"Uh-oh. I should brace myself for this..." he said to himself and shuddered.

And those were his words before he got the biggest hug of his life... **YET.**

All four Teletubbies clasped him from every possible corner, so tight that they're about to squeeze him off into the air like bathing soap. They then kissed all over his cheeks, which is what he and the Narrator had envisioned after his encounter with Laa-Laa, because she already told the rest of them during the name pronunciation debate how nice, friendly, honest and sincere he was. He had become inanimate like a totem pole for a while, even when he was supposed to feel unparalleled comfort from all sides. And with so much noise too, since multiple wind chimes from their tummies rang around him.

They still continued to embrace him more after he fell backwards like a domino because of their sheer weight and height acting directly on his body. Normally, a Teletubby group hug lasts a couple of seconds, but they loved him so much that 5 whole minutes have passed by...

...until finally, a farmhouse-style windmill started spinning clockwise faster and faster with some glitter thrown all over the place, hence commencing an event the program calls 'Tummy Tales'.

"Uh-oh!" they chortled and squeezed him one last time for good measure when they heard the sound of the windmill.

Since he earlier wanted to learn and explore more about Teletubbyland in general, they've decided to give him a tour showing its main landmarks. So they've tugged him along to the first one called the Spotlight - a small circular plateau on top of one of the hills placed in front of the windmill, where 'Tummy Tales' usually takes place.

It was Po's turn to show her video of young children partaking in various activities across different places in the real world. At first, watching the video on her tummy along with the others supporting him left him baffled, because of the placement and the fact that it's a bridge between two completely different dimensions through a simple preview, but it also gave him a reminder of the events he had missed in the present world, yet he preferred staying in Teletubbyland along with them, no matter what happened there. Everybody enjoyed watching the video after a few minutes, after which Po excitedly proposed...

"Oooh, let's watch it again, again, again!" she decided on watching it one more time.

And just like that, they've agreed to it in a snap. Now they're awaiting Calvin's response for the same thing!

"Huh...? Why are you'll staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" he worriedly exclaimed when he saw all of them staring directly at him.

"No, silly Cavin!" they laughed. "Can you watch the video with us again?" Laa-Laa and Po asked.

"Wha- uhhh... nah, I'm good with watching it once. Sorry about that..." he declined.

"Nawww...! Come on, Cavin... please watch with us! Pleeease!" they begged so much that they jiggled him simultaneously, which made him giddy.

"Ulgbhurlghgcfgbh... again with the sh- okay, okay, OKAY! STAHP!" he shouted. "Fine! I'll watch it one more time... on one condition!"

"Which is?" they asked in unison and crept closer to him.

"Please... don't repeat the video a third time! Understood?" he said imperatively, even though he had no idea that according to the programme, a Teletubby can never show the same video more than twice.

They happily cheered in harmony, and together, watched the video on Po's tummy once again.

A few minutes later, right after the video finished previewing...

"Hey, um... I needed to ask you something - can I explore the rest of Teletubbyland... on my own? I wanted to see what else you have over there as well..." he inquired. "And I thought you were continuing with the tour, right...?"

"Sure thing! You can visit our home over here - we'll show you everything inside!" said Tinky Winky, pointing towards the Home Hill.

"Or go for a walk along the hills with us! It's good exercise for everyone!" said Dipsy, pointing towards a cluster of big hills in Teletubbyland, one of which has a flower bed.

"Or explore our forests with us! It's right over there, and now that you're with us, it'll be a very exciting adventure for sure! Hahaha... I can imagine yourself being Indiana Jones, and us being the researchers!" Laa-Laa giggled, pointing towards the forest, which intimidated him because of its density.

"Uhhh... okay. First of all, how in the name of cinema... do you know Indiana Jones of all people?! Second of all, don't you have a normal TV instead of what's on your tummies? If so, please watch the trilogy before mentioning that character! Lastly, I didn't know that Teletubbyland has forests of any kind... and what you have over there is the size of my nearby national park! How in the world do you manage to keep it that way?! I just hope it doesn't have dangerous animals over there...!" he interrupted. "Even after watching many episodes, I still couldn't believe that you guys have _all_ of this!" he shouted with a wheeze.

"Or... you can stay right here and play some games with us! Laa-Laa already told us about having lots of fun playing volleyball with you, so we'll all play together!" said Po.

"Phew. Okay... that's better. Still, I would rather not risk myself going into this jungle at all!" he thought and was filled with relief.

"You can do anything you want!" they sang a short happy tune.

"Thanks a lot, but um... I'll go check around by myself. See you soon, then... I guess..." he nervously waved.

"Bye-bye, Cavin! Stay safe and always be happy!" they expressed their goodbyes by clinging to him once again and then left him to freely explore the wide world of Teletubbyland.


	7. Freaky Faces

**\- Chapter 6 -**

 **'Freaky Faces'**

* * *

"Alright then, let's see what this wonderland has in store for me..." he kept talking to himself.

"Now Calvin decided to explore Teletubbyland on his own," cued the Narrator, this time backing up his comment. Originally, he was doubtful about his life being narrated...

...but he didn't act against it since he knew that would disrupt the proceedings of the episode he's in. And once again, nobody knew where the Narrator is, even when he tried hard to search for a clue or a faint sign of him. One of his assumptions was that he could be simply omnipresent throughout the episode – and that would be kinda creepy considering he narrates the exact actions that Calvin will be doing in Teletubbyland.

While roaming around the fields of green and scattered flowers too, a blinding ray of light shone directly at his face, so bright that it compares to that of the afternoon sun on the hottest day in the real world! So when he attempted to peek up with his hands as protection and eyes squinted, he found out that it was indeed the same sun, but with the face of a 9 m/o baby in it, who murmurs when something catches her interest.

"It looks like Calvin has encountered the Sun Baby!" prompted the Narrator.

"Ohhh... what... in the... world!? _That's_ the "Sun Baby"? Uh... wh- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" he howled.

But the Sun Baby simply gurgled, raspberried and smiled - a good thing though, because the Sun Baby doesn't cry like an _actual_ baby after all!

"Yeeeah... oookay, I'm not gonna bother with all of this. Instead, I'll go inside this house over there... while you keep on making weird noises throughout the day. Good luck with that!" he ignored and then ventured into the Home Hill.

When he finally entered inside, he was astounded, because the size of the Hill was much larger than what he'd anticipated.

"Welcome... to Home Hill!" cued the Narrator.

"Whoooa. This... is... amazing. No wonder that's their home - it's so... vibrant and colourful. Dang, I must have underestimated their potential..." he commented.

There were countless control panels with a smorgasbord of buttons, levers and switches, a huge elevated touchscreen panel that is twice the size of Calvin himself, tables and seats looking like they've been taken straight out of an IKEA superstore in 2030, cradle-shaped beds in which he could actually fit and rest on comfortably, unlike them getting their legs sticking out of it while sleeping, and two unique mega-machines – one which looks like a gigantic toaster with a button at the side and a row of five lights at the front, and the other which looks like a drink dispenser shaped like a locomotive, containing some sort of a thick pink fluid inside. Warm and lively paint colours were spread all over the walls and furniture, the earlier then covered with white inflatable cushions, since the Teletubbies play indoors a lot. There's also a grassy, circular platform functioning as a hydraulic elevator at the centre of the Hill, termed by them as the "Dup-Dup", which transports them to the top of the house via the hole...

...which raises another question - since it looked like it would be an impossibly slow-moving elevator, how did Laa-Laa manage to launch out of the opening with finesse, along with her human-sized orange ball? How in the world could _anybody_ manage that at all?!

While he continued checking out the décor of the Hill while roaming around in circles, a grey and orange metallic cylindrical machine bumped his knee. It looked like a huge vacuum cleaner with tube-like protruding eyes and a hose for a trunk, which makes strange sucking sounds. One thing's for certain, though... it's definitely the most hideous object he has ever seen yet.

"It appears that Calvin has met the Noo-Noo," presented the Narrator.

"Wha- what did you say...? Noo-Noo... IS IT THAT THING OVER HERE!?" he anxiously questioned. "Ah... okay... I need to find a place to let myself out... NOW!" he said to himself and triggered another panic attack, even when he tried his best not to when he saw this contraption for the first time.

He dashed and crawled into a small luminous tunnel alongside the Dup-Dup, which is apparently the home of the vacuum cleaner. He then began lashing out of control mentally and physically more than any other, banging himself against the wall in a fit of nothing but pure, unadulterated stress!

"AAARRRGGGH! ***BANG! and CLONK! x2*** WHAT... IS... HAPPENING?! ***SMASH! x3*** THIS IS COMPLETELY MESSED UP TO THE HIGHEST STANDARDS OF EXISTENCE! ***THUNK!*** WHYYY!? ***heavy panting*** "

Then...

"AAARRRGGGH!" he wailed in utter madness once again and...

 ***KA-WHAM!***

He had created a ruckus so loud, jarring and downright disturbing that the sound penetrated through the cushion walls of the house and emanated outside! This bundle of noise from his panic had alerted the Teletubbies playing with each other a mile away from Home Hill.

"Calm down, Cal- I didn't know you would go out of control after seeing that for the- oof! Whoa, stop! Take it easy- GAAAH!" the Narrator flailed and tried his best to settle things down peacefully with him, but in vain, and they've heard the faint voice as well.

"Oooh..." they pondered for a moment to figure out the gravity of the situation he's facing inside, but louder and louder noises started to emerge, which made them finally realize that something has gone horribly awry.

"Uh-oh. Something's not good!" said Tinky Winky.

"It's coming from our home. What's going on...? This has never happened before!" Dipsy worriedly added.

"Oh no, oh no, OH NO!" Laa-Laa gasped and cried in distress.

"What happened, Laa-Laa?" asked the other three.

"It's Cavin. He needs our help!" she shrieked.

"Ohhh nooo!" the other three exclaimed in shock.

"Why are we standing here, then? Let's get back to the Hill, pronto!" commandeered Po.

And with that said, they started sprinting back to the house as soon as possible. There's just one problem, their sprinting speed is less than a quarter of that of a normal human, and also because of their huge and bulky anatomy, it would take more than half an hour for them to even reach their home!

Meanwhile, inside Home Hill...

Calvin had laid down flat on the ground because he had never panicked so much since his yearly semester exams. The experience he just had couldn't get any more severe than this. He had lashed out so much that he almost fell unconscious. What's worse was that there's absolutely no medical support in Teletubbyland, because the Teletubbies don't have professions and their "fur" protects them from all injuries!

Nevertheless, his will to stay strong mentally and physically has kept him going like a warrior.

"Uggghhh... what just happened...? I... really need something to drink... and a rest right now," he coughed, while completely fatigued and saw the contraption stand idle, waving its trunk in front of him. "Ah, heck... who am I kidding... I'll just have to live with... this... thing... that somehow has its own name called "Noo-Noo"... for the rest of my life. Oh well... since everything around me doesn't make a tiny bit of sense at all, here goes nothing..." he thought. "Ahem... hello...? C-can... you... talk?" he interacted.

Surprisingly, the vacuum cleaner has the ability to converse... just not verbally. Instead, printed memos with messages from the machine emerge from the trunk, and are automatically opened by pressure and suction with a ***fwoop*** (for the sake of this FanFiction, the action is conveyed with * *, instead of " "). No wonder machines have advanced mechanisms and artificial intelligence these days...

...well, let's see how this goes for Calvin and Noo-Noo.


	8. Man & Machine

**\- Chapter 7 -**

 **'Man & Machine'**

* * *

*Yes. I can communicate by transforming my word database into written material in the form of memos, and show it to the receiver,* read the message. *My name is 'Noo-Noo', and I'm a vacuum cleaner. Sure, you might find the name uncanny, but the Teletubbies are the ones who made it.* *At first, I didn't know the reason, but after they future-proofed my A.I., I then realised that I was created for a sole purpose: making sure that the house stays completely safe and Teletubby-friendly.* *And now that you're here and are new to this place, I must convey this: welcome to the Home Hill. I'll have to first scan your body for cleansing...* *...and also so that I can register your biological components in my database, then reach the power module to change the configurations of the house to make it... human-friendly.*

"So you know that I'm a human. Right, but... you don't need to do this right now... I'm completely fine. But why a vacuum cleaner, of all things? I mean, it's... good that you're not one of those magical creatures or inanimate objects that appear out of nowhere. And you're somehow sentient – so that's out of the way... not like that horrifying Sun Baby... ughblf! Oh, I also wanted to ask you something... are you their servant?"

*Not exactly, but I usually clean up the mess they create most of the time, and I'm also designated to patrol and maintain everything inside the Hill...* *...so that it continues to sustain even in the most problematic of situations. Besides, why would four young and mischievous Teletubbies build me from the ground up? For fun?* *Definitely not, because they also need something to take care and be protected while they're indoors... otherwise, there'll be inexplicable madness and complete havoc!* *You know the number of problems that come along with that, don't you?*

"Wow. For a sentient machine though, you didn't need to be so brash about it. Yes, what you said there is true, except for one thing - how could four "young and mischievous" Teletubbies simply become engineers out of thin air with absolutely no experience whatsoever?! How in the name of reality, could they possibly construct you – a fully functional, anthropomorphic vacuum cleaner with advanced A.I.!? I just couldn't understand what happening around me right now!" he went out of control again, but this time, the Noo-Noo calmly suppressed it.

*It's okay. As Laa-Laa usually says to her companions - there's no need for you to be worried right now and in the future. But I can show you this only once:* * _anything_ happens in Teletubbyland. You might call it another weird, wacky dimension, but I would call this a peaceful and magical world. And I'm happy that I'm living in this paradise.*

"As if that's going to solve it, then fine..." he mumbled sarcastically.

"Now the Noo-Noo wanted to know the human's name..." cued the Narrator. "...and then decided to give him a tour of Home Hill."

*Oh, my apologies for not asking your name. Also... I've heard that they're currently giving you a tour of Teletubbyland, aren't they? A word of warning, though...* *...it'll take them a very, very long time to show you a small area of it because Teletubbyland is impossibly vast. How vast?* *You'll have to find it out for yourself if you have the time to do that.*

"WHAT?! Wait... hold on a second...! H-how do you know about that tour? Were you behind me all this time and I didn't see you!?" he yelled.

*No, and why would you think that? I couldn't go outside the Hill because they've programmed limiters in my distance radius sensor so that I have to function that way!* *And in the case of bypassing, they've also built infrared barriers to keep me from venturing out of the house. Living beings like you and the Teletubbies, on the other hand...* *...can easily sweep through like you being pulled by Laa-Laa through that portal, and I'm surprised that you're not disintegrated while travelling through it!*

"NO... FRICKIN'... WAY. How in the world did you know _all_ of this?! That's completely beyond the realms of possibility... unless your A.I.'s way more advanced than I ever expected it to be, maybe even years ahead of my time in the real world, or you somehow have an incredibly powerful sensor somewhere inside you!"

*It's the latter, and that's called a 'supersensor', which allows me to detect and decipher _everything_ that's going on from far away. And by 'far away', I mean from a radius of 2 miles from the original source.*

"Okay... I give up. I'm done with all this advanced technology and futuristic construction lingo. Let's just get straight to the point and pretend all of this has never happened, even if nothing's wrong, alright? Name's Calvin, by the way."

*Calvin... an interesting, yet a slightly tough name for them to pronounce, isn't it?* displayed the message with ***bleep*** and ***bloop*** sounds coming out from the side of the vacuum cleaner.

"They already decided to call me "Cavin" instead, so I'm okay with that as well."

*Very well, then. Shall we begin with the tour? Let's start with this one...*

"Finally," he sighed with relief that the conversation has reached its end.

He then continued exploring various sections of the Hill along with Noo-Noo... but just as it was about to demonstrate how the mega-machines supply and work, the four Teletubbies finally entered the Dome after 40 long minutes, completely fatigued and panting for their lives!

Not sure whether it's the timing or something to do with the plot, though...

"CAVIIIN! Are you alright? We were worried about you when you decided to go alone!" Laa-Laa and Po anxiously asked respectively.

"We all thought that something bad has happened. We didn't realise that it was coming from our home!" Tinky Winky added.

"Did Noo-Noo hurt you? Let me check if you have any injuries..." Dipsy frisked for any marks on his body.

"Guys, stop... I'm FINE! I vaguely remember what happened when I entered the house... mostly because I was mesmerised by your incredible sense of interior design, but besides the point, Noo-Noo technically... didn't really hurt or even startle me when I saw it... but I panicked myself to oblivion because it was the first time I've seen... such an unusual contraption like this!" he responded. "Now that everything's passed, I'm completely okay. Trust me!"

"Awww...! Thank goodness you're safe and sound!" cried Laa-Laa and Po and dashed into him for another big hug. Tinky Winky and Dipsy then joined in and they squeezed him tightly once again.

As for Noo-Noo...

"Naughty Noo-Noo! Don't ever scare Cavin again!" they scolded, but not too harshly.

*Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt him in any way...* displayed the message.

"It's okay, guys... Noo-Noo didn't do anything to me at all! We were just getting acquainted with each other... and getting to know more about us!" he defended Noo-Noo.

"Ohhh! Sorry, Noo-Noo..." they apologised in unison.

*You do know that I accept all apologies, don't you?* read the message to them, and as a response, they cuddled Noo-Noo from all sides.

*Hey, Cal! Thank you for that...* the machine turned to him and showed another memo. *You know what? Give this pal another big hug, cause he might need it!* displayed the message back to them.

"Oh no, here we go again..." he murmured and facepalmed once again.

"Biiig huuug, Caviiin!" the Teletubbies giggled and gave him another tight hug.

After that, a long moment of silence ensued again, and everyone slowly looked upwards, somehow directly at the Narrator, who then deliberately cleared his throat while he said this...

"Uhhh... one day, in Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies decided to have a Tubby Meal."

"Oooh... Tubby Meal! Tubby Meal!" they gleefully exclaimed with a gasp and dashed to the circular dining table with ***HONK*** and ***PARP*** sounds bouncing everywhere inside the Hill since they're having fun bobbing on their metal stools.

"Tubby Meal? Is this a new thing that has just been introduced... or is it just me being crazy as usual assuming that it's completely made up... or is it thing I've never heard of, that has been going on since the very beginning... but not shown on TV?" he asked those questions to the Narrator.

Only this time, it made at least a little bit of sense.

"When the Teletubbies decide to have both Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard together if they're either hungry or thirsty, whether it's for breakfast, lunch, snacks, or even dinner – it's considered as a Tubby Meal," described the Narrator. "Unfortunately for you... there's not really much variety in the choice of food and drinks here in Teletubbyland, and they solely exist only to consume these two."

"Oh, wait..." he interrupted the Narrator so that he can clarify his doubts about the two mega-machines' assigned functions with Noo-Noo. "So these machines supply both Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard respectively, right? One which looks like a toaster for making Tubby Toast, and the other which looks like a liquid vending machine for making Tubby Custard?"

*Correct, although the answer was pretty obvious anyway.*

"Great, thanks," he replied back to Noo-Noo. "Did you just say there's breakfast, lunch, snacks... _and_ dinner?! So... for any meal basically, I have to consume nothing but toast and custard for the rest of my life!?" he yelled at the Narrator.

"It's the programme after all, and I can't do anything about it..." the Narrator shrugged.

"Fine. Then I'll change it by looking for different flavour concoctions for both the machines so I don't have to taste the same ones over and over again. I guess I would need some time and help from Noo-Noo for that since it knows literally everything about Teletubbyland... but does it have tools for that as well? And where could I get these unique flavours from? Welp... guess I'll have to look for the right spot..." he thought.


	9. Bon Appetit

**\- Chapter 8 -**

 **'Bon Appétit'**

* * *

When Calvin advanced towards the metal dining table, he found out that there was no place for him to sit on because the seats were occupied by all four Teletubbies themselves. He tried to plant himself up on top of the table but suddenly realised in the middle of doing this, that he was slightly too heavy for the table to support him, without even knowing that each Teletubby is more than twice his body weight. He also made sure that he didn't want to embarrass himself time and time again in front of them and remind of the completely cartoonish actions he's done till date, yet they cheekily giggled when they saw him standing idle.

"Uh... is it okay if I can sit with you guys...?" he awkwardly pointed his hand and attempted to convince them to share a seat with him, and just like that, it turned out to be a lot easier than he expected.

"Here y'are!" they quickly rose up one by one in a gesture of generosity and let him sit on any of the four pedestals, starting with Laa-Laa.

But there's another problem – he just sat there without considering the height of the seats at all! He then noticed that they're too short, springy and thinly stumped, and the table is at upper chest height when seated! What's worse - they couldn't be moved or adjusted in height; just four fixed plain pink stainless steel stools!

"It looks like the table's too tall to get a proper glimpse of Calvin - only his head is visible!" prompted the Narrator.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo, I forgot that Cavin's too short! Uh-oh!" Laa-Laa snickered.

"Uh-oh!" they responded and fell behind from the pedestals, ROFL'ing once more.

"Are you flippin' serious right now...?" he cringed. "Ughhh... first I'm compared to Laa-Laa's giant ball, and now this malarkey. I don't think I'm gonna survive in the future if this keeps on happening every single time...!" he continued...

...but fear not, for he cleverly devised an idea. Sort of.

By closely observing the Narrator's "power" to make literally anything appear at will as time goes on, he then decided to try manipulating him to spawn an extra pedestal around the table.

"Um... can you... here..." he hinted to the Narrator by first clearing his throat, then making weird clicking sounds from his mouth and pointed to the spot where he wanted the fifth seat to appear. The Teletubbies first became sceptical but chuckled anyway when they saw his intentionally clumsy behaviour.

"Are you asking me to spawn an extra stool around the table? You really think using me to spawn _any kind_ of object is that easy, isn't it?" the Narrator teased.

"Damn it, I thought this would work!" he said to himself before smashing his fists on the table, which somehow made the 'Tubbies burst out laughing for the second time in a row.

"I'm just kidding, Calvin. Here, I'll make it appear in 3, 2, 1..." joked the Narrator, while the rest got back up to their respective places.

Finally, the fifth pedestal magically appeared with a ***poof*** between the seats Laa-Laa and Po were sitting on, which got both of them in high spirits. He then thanked the Narrator by slowly whispering back to him with a thumbs-up. All of them were at first clueless about the initial conversation between him and the Narrator, mainly because their minds were already set on gobbling their respective Tubby Meals... but in the end, when Calvin sat down and joined them, they cheered him by first messing up his hairstyle, then tapping his back, and continued bouncing on their stools with their horn sounds blared across Home Hill.

"Alright, then... let's have some food! Um, I'll be serving both the Toast and Custard if you don't mind..." he declared.

"Thank you, Caaavin!" they happily chanted back.

"See? What did I tell you... he's sooo cute and generous!" Laa-Laa whispered to the others.

"I heard that, Laa-Laa!" he called out.

"Oops, my bad!" she giggled.

"All I can say about it is... thank you..." he then sighed while walking towards the machine.

"Oooooooh!" they playfully cooed in unison.

"What!? Do you want me to serve the Toast to you, or not?! Whatever..." he interrupted and turned his back towards them, which made them titter in response.

When he pressed the button located on the side of the Tubby Toast machine, strange rumbling and warbling sounds increasing in pitch, strength and loudness were being heard, indicating that the toast is being processed inside from thin air and prepared for consumption. After a few moments, a planar red laser then projected itself from the front wall of the machine and scanned the entirety of the house to determine the number of recipients present there - in this case, one human being and four Teletubbies to serve Tubby Toast to!

"How in the...?! Oh... wow. That's a laser, alright. Kinda looks like those handheld barcode scanning machines at supermarkets, but taken to a whole other level. It's mindboggling how they achieve such technology! Then again, I'm in a different dimension, so my argument's invalid..." he said to himself, not aware that _all_ of the items including Noo-Noo, the Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard machines and even the décor, have superior technology that far exceeds the most advanced ones made in the real world.

Which leaves only one option... it's extraterrestrial technology. No doubt about it. Yeah.

One by one, the five vertical lights on the toast machine started flashing in order from bottom to top.

 _One..._

 _Two..._

 _Three..._

 _Four..._

 _Five, and_ _..._

 ***FI-THOOM***

Out launches a Tubby Toast into the air, and maintaining its parabolic path from the machine with extreme precision, it landed on Tinky Winky's plastic platter perfectly, followed by Dipsy's, Laa-Laa's, and Po's platters one after another.

"Yaaay! Tubby Toast!" they cheered amongst themselves, but just as they're about to have a bite of it, the Narrator interrupted them by saying this:

"Wait a minute. Calvin hasn't got his Tubby Toast yet!"

"Oooh...! Where's your Tubby Toast, Caaavin?" they laughed and teased him.

"Oh boy. I hope it'll come in 3... 2... 1... uhhh..." he shyly predicted, which triggered a drumroll sound effect from out of nowhere. "Stop. Really...? As a drummer myself, is now really the time to sound in a situation like this?" he muttered.

The Tubby Toast machine then began to wobble intensely and unsteadily, so much that in fact, it looked like it had been torn apart in time and space, continuously shifting from one place to another and back again!

"Whoa! Wha- what's happening...!?" he fearfully exclaimed and rushed back to his seat along with them.

And in the blink of an eye...

 ***FI-THACK!***

The fifth and last Tubby Toast, which was bigger than the rest and was shaped like an actual 10" Frisbee, then launched out of the machine, but with such a high speed that it shattered into multiple pieces like shards of broken glass on contact with one of the architectural supports on the ceiling of the Hill!

"Oh no, Calvin's Tubby Toast has broken into pieces! And they're scattered everywhere around the dining area and the control panel - what a mess!" cued the Narrator.

"AW, COME ON! I was about to see my first ever Tubby Toast launch up to my plate and taste it, but it was all for NOTHING!" he devastatingly cried out and repeatedly banged his fists on the table again.

"Ohhh nooo! Are you okay, Cavin?" the Teletubbies gasped and quickly rushed from their places towards him.

"You clearly know that I'm not!" he bellowed. "I can't taste my own Tubby Toast anymore, now that they're in shards across the floor. Even if I pick them up, assuming they're organic, the Five-Second Rule will still not save them - it's no use!" he said with a downhearted tone.

Well, he could have pressed the button on the Tubby Toast machine one more time; the drawback is that it requires a 30-minute cooldown due to the immense heat and energy generated before it can be processed again.

"Awww... there, there. We'll figure out something for you, don't worry!" Po, followed by the rest, tried to comfort him by cuddling, rubbing his head and patting his back, but he forced through all of that away from them and sat in a resting position with his eyes and ears closed, utterly dejected.

Seeing everything that had unfolded in front of him, the Teletubbies then got themselves into a circle and held a secret discussion on what to do next to save this situation from going haywire. Not that it would be secretive anyway... since they're right next to him.

"What are we going to do now? We need to find a way to make Cavin the happiest he can be!" commented Dipsy.

"Indeed, supporting him and making him welcome as a part of our family is our number one priority!" Tinky Winky added.

"But how is he going to have his Tubby Toast? We can't have dirty Tubby Toasts either!" Po responded. "Oh! Speaking of which... Noo-Noo, can you tidy up the Toast shards on the floor, please?"

*Easy as pie,* displayed the message while the hose lifted upwards.

"Whoo-hoo, thank you, Noo-Noo!" they thanked in unison and gave the machine a big hug.

*In the meantime, now that your Tubby Toasts have been served on the table, why don't you all share your Toasts with him? You're usually not that hungry when it comes to having Tubby Toast...* *...but I'm confident that for a human being like him, he can finish it off in a jiffy and call it a day. What do you think of it?*

"That's a brilliant idea, Noo-Noo!" Laa-Laa gasped and lovingly tapped the machine. "We can break a large chunk of our Tubby Toasts and put it on his plate! That way, from the four of us, four quarters make a whole, right? And that's our dedication to Cavin as our best friend and part of our family!" she suggested.

"Yaaay! Let's feed Cavin!" the other three rejoiced.

And so, all the 'Tubbies broke a part of their Toasts and gave it to him. Tiny leftover grains from the pieces that are recently broken fell to the floor and on the table once again, on which Noo-Noo cleaned them both up. All that's left to do now, is to let him know that he can still have Tubby Toast.

"Hey! Cavin? Wake up, buddy!" reminded Laa-Laa and nudged his body from side to side.

"Mmmh... what is it, now...?" he mumbled and got up into a droopy position.

"Look down here, we've got some Tubby Toast for you!" Po directed.

"Wha-?! Why'd you do that!? I thought... you all finished yours a while ago!" he expressed with his hands spread across the table. "It's okay... I'm not worthy to eat Tubby Toast, anyways..."

"Come on, Cavin... do you really think we're gonna eat our Tubby Toasts without you by our side? You're our best friend, remember? You even said it yourself as well!" Dipsy commented and settled his soft hands on top of Calvin's.

"I... I guess I did...?" he forgetfully muttered.

"Cavin, do you also remember the long story you told us about you being ragged since junior kindergarten?" asked Tinky Winky, and placed his hands on top of Dipsy's.

"Ummm, yeah... why that all of a sudden?" he nervously replied.

"Well..." Po joined in, laying her hands on top of Tinky Winky's. "It's the complete opposite. Cavin... we never would have expected anyone else outside our species to come here, but now... having you here is a gift to all of us! A really special kind of gift, in fact!" she revealed.

"Wh- what... gift? W-what's..." he stammered.

"You must have known that I've already told everybody how nice, genuine, funny and sincere you are. You mean a lot to us, Cavin... and we couldn't repay you for all the nice things you've done. We all love you from the bottom of our hearts... and from our bottoms as well!" Laa-Laa giggled and rested her hands on top of Po's.

"Wow. I-I can't... thank you... enough..." he was at a loss for words after this revelation. "I... I..."

"Say it out loud, Calvin!" the Narrator prompted loudly and completely disturbed the sequence that was about to go forward.

Way to go, Narrator.

"GAAAHAAA! What the heck was that all about?!" he became conscious and frantically looked in all directions, and suddenly pulled his hands towards himself from the sheer weight and grip of the four Teletubbies themselves.

"Naughty Narrator!" they looked up and frowned.

"It's okay, guys... chill out. I'm back to my senses. Let's just pretend all of this has never happened, and finish what's in front of us, alright? I think they're getting hard to eat now..." Calvin sighed and told the rest.

"Okay, Cavin!" they happily agreed.

After all this time... everyone _finally_ started having their Tubby Toasts.


	10. Eerie Events

**\- Chapter 9 -**

 **'Eerie Events'**

* * *

Calvin first glanced at the Teletubbies' Tubby Toasts being chomped and guzzled, with them being fully satisfied and imprinted with smiles all over. He then contemplated his Toast contributed by them - slowly, magically turning into a smooth chocolate brown texture and a greeting smile, albeit broken, carved in such a way that it's glaring at him. Temptation had already started to settle in, which made him take a bite of it, and found out that it tasted quite similar to that of a foodstuff he had in the real world a long time ago before being dragged to Teletubbyland.

Something... quite irresistible.

"Oh mayh goodnesh..." he attempted to speak with his mouth full.

"Look! Hey, Cavin... now that you've tasted your first ever Tubby Toast, what do you think of it?" Laa-Laa asked and tapped him.

"It's... flippin'... AMAZING!" he screamed with absolute euphoria and continued to gobble his Toast.

"YES! We did it! Our first ever chocolate chip Tubby Toast! It's a grand success!" she celebrated with the others by giving her companions a high five.

"Are you serious? It tastes exactly like that... no way!" he exclaimed with surprise and finished his Tubby Toast in no time.

"Aaand...?" they excitedly continued as they inched closer and closer to Calvin's face, waiting for his review.

"I would go to such lengths to say..." he teased. "...that this is by far, the best chocolate cookie/toast I've ever had."

"HURRRAAAY! Thank you so much, Cavin!" they joyously showed their appreciation by squeezing him from every corner like a press. "BIIIG HUUUG, Caaavin!"

"Oomf... ack! Stop... crushing me! Ahagh!" he tried to talk during their intense hug.

"Sorry!" they giggled.

"It's okay..." he panted. "I gotta tell you this though... imagining that delicacy coming out from you guys, I feel like all of you deserve something extra special. Unfortunately... I didn't bring any stuff to give you guys, so..." he declared, which prompted them to embrace him again because they knew what he would say next - giving his love instead. "Aaargh, ick... aw, come on... WHY?!" he howled in vain.

After a few minutes of cuddling him entirely, the windmill then spun faster once again, this time in the anti-clockwise direction, somehow counteracting the wind which usually propels it, and emitted a wind sound effect in reverse in real-time, with its glitter getting sucked inside the flaps of the wooden panels instead of it being flung all over the place... hence putting an abrupt end to that day's Tubby Meal.

"Huh? What is that? Why am I hearing reversed sounds? I swear I've never heard these kinds of sounds before in my life! What's happening?!" he shouted.

"I don't know. Something's definitely happening out of the blue here. We'll have to wait and see, that's our only option!" replied the Narrator, without any idea what's happening outside.

"Uh-oh!" they laughed.

"Cavin, I need you to do one more favour for us, okay?" Laa-Laa instructed the human. "You need to stay here inside this house and not go outside, trust me! What's happening right now and what you're seeing right there..." she pointed to the windmill. "At any moment the windmill spins in the opposite direction, it shows that a very important event is imminent. And that requires _only_ the Teletubbies to be outside and nobody else! You got it?"

"Understood. So, um... I'll stay right here... in the same place as usual... on the table, doing probably nothing..." he muttered.

"You have Noo-Noo by your side to play some games, maybe explore and make conversations with!" Po suggested.

"We'll see you in a few hours, alright? Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it!" Laa-Laa lovingly said while clutching his shoulders.

"Bye-bye, Cavin... we all love you sooo much!" they expressed their goodbyes by giving him another set of hugs and kisses for good luck and then dashed outside to the Spotlight.

Everything became awkwardly silent once they exited Home Hill, except the sound of Noo-Noo rolling towards him.

"Uhhh... that was... weird. Do you have any idea what's happening right now?" he questioned to the machine.

*Even after searching through my database, I couldn't find any information about it. This is the first instance I've detected the windmill spinning in an unnatural state, and it's probably because of you...?* read the message and pointed the trunk to him with ***bleep*** , ***bloop*** and ***buzz*** sounds emitted from the machine.

"Hey! Don't blame everything on me - I barely did _anything_ to Teletubbyland or the Teletubbies from the time I came here!" he roared. "Blame Laa-Laa for that; she must have seen something special inside me that I still don't know, and I wanted to find out what it is from the start! Moreover, I'm surprised that you've still not finished with the tour of Home Hill... now that we've got the rest of the day in our hands, probably even longer!"

*You've made your point, but... hold on, I've detected something in my database. Executing search...* displayed the message.

"Welp, looks like I've won the argument... and that with an impossibly smart machine with its own A.I., that can soon replace us. Maybe there's hope for us humans after all..." he thought to himself.

A bundle of strange mechanical and electronic printing sounds were being heard from inside Noo-Noo's chassis, which rendered the object unresponsive for a moment.

*I've managed to get a snippet of information about this new event. However, it might be sourced from thin air, so listen...* *...what I do know, is that the "process" will be completed tomorrow morning. And that's it.*

"WHAT!? TOMORROW MORNING?! Wait... what time is it right now!? Damn it... of all the days I carry a watch all the time, this is the one I didn't!" he yelled to himself.

*We... don't have a specific time frame in Teletubbyland here. It's basically freeform. Like I showed you, anything that happens, happens. You'll just have to bear and live with it.*

"Story of my life..." he said sarcastically. "So... does that mean some events would go on and on for... literally, forever?"

*Correct. But as of now, you currently have a lot of time to yourself, maybe spend some time and do some activities with me like Po said, until the Teletubbies come back with a special surprise for you.*

"And... what is that "special" surprise, you presume? Can you give me a hint at least? No?" he asked, but Noo-Noo remained silent. "Alright, you wouldn't show me your memo. I mean... I have no problems with that. It's all a waiting game at this point. So, um... hey, let's continue with the tour. I want to see how this Tubby Custard machine works..." he awkwardly commented.

*Let's proceed, then. Also, are you interested in facts and statistics?*

"Sometimes. I guess I like things that trigger the sensation "The More You Know" nowadays. Hit me."

*Did you know that there are biometric scanners and sensors installed in the buttons of both machines to determine who's serving Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard: a Teletubby or a human?* read the message while approaching towards the custard-making machine along with him.

"Now you're suddenly creeping me out. Yeeeah, I think that's enough of the daily dose of facts for today... maybe for the future, too."

He then took a look at the 3 mechanical parts on the Tubby Custard machine - a blue springy button, a red electrical switch and a heavy yellow lever. Each of these colourful interfaces has to be used in a certain sequence in order to properly serve the custard.

"Okay. Let's see what this machine has to offer."

When he slammed the button, a squiggly and empty plastic cup with a long spiral transparent straw entwined in such a way that it functioned as its body, slowly emerged from the left side of the machine by a small industrial-use belt. He then pressed the red switch, and a long spout extended from a hidden flap at the right side of the machine, till the faucet had reached above the cup. Finally, when he yanked the yellow lever, peach-coloured and gooey Tubby Custard emerged from the spout and filled it to the brim in short bursts.

"Here we go, I'm tasting the Tubby Custard for the first time. Bottoms up..." he said to himself and drank the liquid, which gave him an experience similar to having Tubby Toast; reminding him of something he had tasted in the real world once again.

"Oh, wow!" he said with his mouth full of Tubby Custard. "It... definitely tastes like caramel-flavoured custard, that's for sure! Whaddaya know... the Teletubbies do have a superior sense of taste compared to mine! I wonder what other incredible qualities they have next..." he commented and contemplated its strong flavour, but since it looked different than what was displayed in the machine, it made him slightly drowsy.

"Hey, uh... Noo-Noo, is there night time in Teletubbyland? I'm just curious..." he continued the conversation with Noo-Noo.

*Not really, because the Sun Baby usually stays up in the sky most of the time,* read the message.

"Is that so? Because I've seen the sun set on the horizon at the end of every episode. Why not now, or maybe later?"

*Do I need to remind you of this every time? You're in a completely different dimension, away from the real world as you would call it...* *...a different kind of Teletubbyland you've never seen before in an actual episode. So I'd advise you to proceed with caution and be prepared for anything unexpected.*

This message had prompted him to believe that many more new and unseen events other than this one, will ultimately happen in front of his very eyes. But instead of exploring the ramifications that come along with it, he then decided to take a nap on one of the beds reserved for the Teletubbies.

"Is it justch me shomehow, or ish the Tubby Cushtard making me schleepy right now? I need to find a place to rest here..." he yawned when he continued examining more of the Home Hill along with Noo-Noo but was exhausted since he had a hectic day from the instant he came out of that portal.

When he had almost sleepwalked to one of the Tubby Beds, he fell straight down like a domino to the pillow and the mattress and finally slept.

"Good day, or night... or whatever it is, Noo-Noo and Narrator..." he mumbled and covered himself with a soft, small and reflective silver blanket.

"Good day, Calvin. Sleep tight," replied the Narrator while the vacuum cleaner displayed the same words on the memo.


	11. Complete Chaos

**- Chapter 10 \- **

**'Complete Chaos'**

* * *

A few hours later...

A grey, periscope-looking speaker called a Voice Trumpet emerged out of the ground and slowly rose up next to his Tubby Bed, where he's still heavily and lazily snoring like the elusive Snorlax, the powerful, yet almost forever-sleeping Pokémon.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" a female voice sample previewed through the speaker and kept on looping again and again.

It failed its current purpose, but it was not about to give up for some reason. Loud, looping rooster, trumpet, alarm clock and siren sounds blared out from it, focusing directly at his ear, but even that didn't wake him up too, and he's not even close to opening his eyes! The volume of it was loud enough that it penetrated through the walls of the Home Dome once again, reminding the Teletubbies, this time playing hide-and-seek outside with each other near the Home Dome, to wake him up as soon as possible.

"OMG. This is...MINDBLOWING! I can't wait for Calvin's reaction when he wakes up!" thought the Narrator when he saw the surprise.

"All right! Great game, everybody!" Laa-Laa congratulated to the others.

"Oooh...what's thaaat? Where's that sound coming from?" the rest of them interrupted because they thought that something was going on inside.

"Don't worry...it's the alarm! Ooh...I know what you're talking about...! Let's go inside and check on Cavin, shall we?" she excitedly said.

"Yes, yes, YES!" they chanted, clapping their hands with anticipation.

As they entered the Home Dome, it's clearly no surprise to them to see him still snoring in one of their beds, and even after that noisy alarm, it definitely shows how heavy of a sleeper he is. When the Voice Trumpet detected them entering inside, it quietly receded back to the ground, and just in time too, before they approached closer and closer to him.

"Aw...look at him...sleeping like a baby! He's sooo cute!" she adorably described him...and his sleep posture. Don't ask what it is, though, but to them, it looks somewhat desperate enough to hint for another big hug.

"Awww!" they giggled in unison, including her.

But then, they decided it's high time that he should be woken up this instant, while also keeping the big surprise that came from the previous day's event secret until he finds out.

"Goood morning, Cavin! Rise and shine...today's a new and exciting day! Aaand...we've got a surprise for youuu!" they said, and shook him vigorously multiple times from different corners, which somehow woke him up instead of that loud, blaring alarm.

He opened his eyes to see not just Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa or Po. In fact, forget their names, because they're now replaced by numbers imprinted on their upper torsos. And speaking of numbers - there are not 4, but **16** Teletubbies surrounding him from all sides, even from the back side of the bed, inching closer and closer to him as he wakes up!

Their profiles are as follows:

 _Tinky Winky - Purple - Descending triangle - Male - 1,_

 _Dipsy - Lime green - Dipstick - Male - 2,_

 _Laa-Laa - Bright yellow - Right upward loop - Female - 3,_

 _Po - Red - Circle - Female - 4,_

 _Rora - Cyan - Falling teardrop - Female - 5,_

 _Decky - Teal - Ascending triangle - Female - 6,_

 _Mari Hari - Metallic gold - Kite - Female - 7,_

 _Kaya Daya - Metallic silver - Square - Female - 8,_

 _Pixie - Cotton candy pink - Heart - Female - 9,_

 _Bee-Bee - Magenta - Bowtie - Female - 10,_

 _Sa - Beige - Spade - Female - 11,_

 _Jojo - Blue - Star - Male - 12,_

 _Fi - Snow white - Spring - Female - 13,_

 _Lolly Polly - Metallic bronze - Spiral - Female - 14,_

 _Daizy - Emerald green - Oval - Female - 15,_

 _and Coco - Brown - Vertical rectangle - Male - 16._

(Alongside becoming eternal buddies with Calvin, they also have friend circles of their own, yet all still mingle with each other anyway. They are:

 _Tinky Winky - Mari Hari - Kaya Daya - Lolly Polly,_

 _Dipsy - Decky - Daizy,_

 _Laa-Laa - Rora - Pixie - Bee-Bee,_

 _Po - Sa - Fi,_

 _and_ _Jojo & Coc_ _o._

There are Tiddlytubbies in this story as well but will appear in the later chapters. The difference is that they're now fully-grown cheerful Teletubbies like the rest. In case you want to know more about them, here are their profiles:

 _Daa-Daa - Light green - Left upward loop - Male,_

 _Umby Pumby - Sunflower yellow - Zig-zag - Female,_

 _Baa - Deep blue - Sphere - Male,_

 _Ping - Violet (web color) - Descending Reuleaux triangle - Female,_

 _Mi-Mi - Sky blue - Solid heart - Female,_

 _RuRu_ _\- Orange - Descending cone - Male,_

 _Nin - Medium purple - Horizontal rectangle - Female,_

 _and_ _Duggle Dee - Ruby red - Wavy hook - Male.)_

What's baffling, was that an astonishing 75% of all the Teletubbies around him are female!

"Ugh...what's...happening...? Good mo-" he yawned and got up, but as soon as he rubbed his eyes and saw 16 bright faces staring squarely at him...

...well...you know what happens. Pull yourself together, Calvin, for once in your damn life!

"EH-OH, CAAAVIIIN!" all of them loudly, yet sweetly greeted, giggled and waved their hands together while they're about to play more with his face, but...

"GYAAAAAARRRGH! GET AWAY FROM MEEE! AAARRRGGGH! HEEEEEELLLP!" he screamed his lungs out so loud...

...that the sound easily echoed everywhere around the whole of Teletubbyland, even from inside the Home Dome, getting attention from the talking flowers and rabbits too, who leant closer to the house as his self-induced panic continues. He forcefully pushed them out of the way from his bed and ran in circles around the house to relieve his stress, but to no avail. He had never expected the surprise of 16 cute and cuddly, brightly coloured Teletubbies as the surprise with the event at all, let alone even a few more.

After completing many laps, he dashed outside and caused major carnage and destruction around Teletubbyland by headbutting many (old and brittle) trees, breaking it into pieces like a juggernaut (not really), while they enjoyed the whole experience from inside that nobody else but him has given - a sense of panic leveled up to such a state that it's completely comedic and crazy to this point, no matter what happens there, hence making them ROFL more and more!

If only he had been prepared to deal specifically with this in the proper way, as he had already advised to the talking flowers, without inflicting so much physical and mental damage to himself...

Hopefully, he still has some sanity left. Maybe.

After causing a massive deforestation project around Teletubbyland by himself, he then sprinted straight back to the Home Dome like a missile.

"Yaaay! Go-go, Ca-vin! Go-go, Ca-vin! Go-go..." they chanted continuously.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT DOOR!" the Narrator loudly and clearly warned.

But the automatic door failed to open in time, and yet again, he was too late to listen to anything, hence he implanted himself with a huge and loud...

 ***KER-SLAM!***

...that it made a deep, hieroglyphical human-shaped indent to the door from inside.

"Oooooo...! Uh-oh! ***all giggle and laugh*** " they rushed to the entrance.

"That's gotta hurt...a LOT," said the Narrator.

When the door opened after the collision, all they see is him completely confused, shaken, tired and dizzy. And yet again, no cuts and bruises anywhere, because of the frickin' anti-reaction law!

 _What are the odds of that happening when he collides with literally EVERYTHING?! Is this system RIGGED OR NOT!?_

"Are you alright, Cavin?" they consoled and checked him out again.

"Uggghhh...owww...what...just...happened...to me?" he murmured.

"Impossible...there's nothing on his face again!" screamed the Narrator in shock. "Well, then... ***clears throat*** Teletubbies, you're very lucky to have him!"

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Because you have not just a normal human, but a SUPERHUMAN in your midst!" shouted the Narrator.

" ***all gasp*** Oh...Caviiin...the Super-human?! Yay, yay, YAAAY!" they joyously cried out with glee, with hands reaching for the stars.

They instantly picked him up and gave him birthday bumps, even though it was not his birthday, obviously. But with every birthday bump, comes a bump to the head by the ceiling!

(Bump, bump, bump...)

"Wha...? Huh...I like...being...branded...as a...super...human...heheh..." he blindly chuckled as his head continuously tags the roof, and finally regained his consciousness back after his third, and hopefully final, panic attack. "Thanks a lot, every...WHOA! Who are you guys?! What's happening!?" he screamed when he saw them hurling him into the air, and they slowly put him down.

"Eh-oh, Caaaviiin...again! ***all giggle*** Surpriiise! ***all laugh*** " they excitedly greeted once again.

"Oh my...t-that's a...l-lot of Teletubbies...! How in the w-world...am I supposed to...r-r-remember all of you...now that you're...16 of them...? And...w-why are there...n-n-numbers...imprinted on your chests? Is it...s-some kind of...identity...?" he stammered like a glitch once again.

"YES! You can call us by our numbers now!" they happily giggled.

"That's...uhhh...yeah," he tried to think of a complex, yet complimentary word, but can't remember anything, since he was completely baffled by the number of Teletubbies standing right beside him...waiting for his next response.

But the Narrator quickly took control of the episode as usual, by saying: "The Teletubbies love each other, very much."

"Really? That soon?" he said in disdain.

" ***all gasp and giggle*** Big hug!" they cried out, and hugged each other except Calvin, who moved out of their way this time. And after a few moments of hugging...

"The Teletubbies had endless amounts of fun with Calvin and enjoyed every single bit with him," continued the Narrator.

"Caaaviiin! ***all giggle*** " they cheered and patted him.

"So the Teletubbies love Calvin very, very, VERY much!"

" ***sighs*** Oh no...not again...! I'm going to be...crushed like a can of tuna at this point...if they're even going to...hug me...at all!" he assumably stuttered, this time feeling a bit scared.

And he's right, though...being hugged by many, if not, 16 huge and bulky humanoid-looking creatures is definitely not for the claustrophobic. Luckily, surviving through rush hours in what could be the extreme version of "overcrowded" Mumbai trains in the morning and evening, has enabled him to overcome claustrophobia and get used to being literally crushed and trapped by people around him with nowhere to go on the way to work and then back home. It's daily commuting, as usual.

Anyways, back to the story...

" ***all gasp*** Awww! BIG HUG, Caaaviiin! We all love you SOOO much!" they sang loudly and so lovingly with their hands wide open, ready to pounce on him again.

"Oh...no," he went speechless when he saw them closing fast on him.

"Good luck, Calvin. You may need it, now that you're surrounded by 16 huge and lovable Teletubbies that want you as their new companion! Have fun!" the Narrator giggled.

Now, he's embraced by all of them, which seems a bit ridiculous, considering the gigantic size and stature of them hugging a single shy and nervous human being. They hugged him from all sides tighter than the bone-crushing force of the crowd in the train he commutes, both in the morning and evening. Maybe even worse. And the difference between his experience with the 4 and now:

\- he was kissed not only all over his face but over his whole body!

\- more chimes from their tummies blared around him like loud music, or in this case - incomprehensible NOISE!

\- he was completely smashed with absolutely nowhere to go, due to their sheer combined weight lying directly on top of him, that he should be as flat as a pancake at this point, if not for the anti-reaction law!

\- and the duration of the massive hug lasted for more than half an hour...and with no opening to breathe, he almost suffocated!

But just as he was about to, the magic windmill spun clockwise faster and faster, triggering the Tummy Tales event.

"Oooh! ***silence*** Uh-oh! ***all giggle*** " they whispered close to him after they've heard the sound of the magic windmill spinning again, and gave him one last kiss all over his face for good luck once again.

"Oh boy," he muttered.


	12. Sweet Sixteen

_**CHAPTER 11 - Sweet Sixteen:**_

Now, he's embraced by all of them, which seems a bit ridiculous, considering the gigantic size and stature of them hugging a single shy and nervous human being. They hugged him from all sides tighter than the bone-crushing force of the crowd in the train he commutes, both in the morning and evening. Maybe even worse. And the difference between his experience with the 4 and now:

\- he was kissed not only all over his face but over his whole body!

\- more chimes from their tummies blared around him like loud music, or in this case - incomprehensible NOISE!

\- he was completely smashed with absolutely nowhere to go, due to their sheer combined weight lying directly on top of him, that he should be as flat as a pancake at this point, if not for the anti-reaction law!

\- and the duration of the massive hug lasted for more than half an hour...and with no opening to breathe, he almost suffocated!

But just as he was about to, the magic windmill spun clockwise faster and faster, triggering the Tummy Tales event.

"Oooh! ***silence*** Uh-oh! ***all giggle*** " they whispered close to him after they've heard the sound of the magic windmill spinning again, and gave him one last kiss all over his face for good luck once again.

"Oh boy..." he muttered.

They've quickly dragged him along to the Spotlight, and at that day, the chance was given to not one, but 4 randomly picked Teletubbies to preview the video - the ones in pink, gold, peach and magenta. After a few minutes of playing the first video, she insisted on repeating it once again, and just like before, they've instantly agreed, without calculating how long the event would last. The same happened for the rest of the video previews, and he had no choice but to watch ALL of them - 4 videos, twice in a row, 4 minutes each! 36 minutes have passed and the windmill stopped spinning, signifying that the event has finally finished.

"Thank goodness! ***whew*** At last, I'm free from the clutches of these long videos!" he thought, but made sure he didn't want to let them down by not leaving mid-way through the previews or anything else bad for that matter.

"Did you enjoy it, Caviiin?" they asked with huge grins spread across their cute faces.

"Ummm...yeah...and this time, I stayed for the whole event," he responded and kept to his promise. It made them happy so much that they've decided to hug him again!

Okay...what is up with them and hugs? And how many could they possibly give to him in one day!?

"Yaaay! Awww...Big huuug, Caaaviiin!" they lovingly and loudly cried out and began to squeeze him even tighter.

"Wow. I'm really enjoying this!" thought the Narrator.

"NOOO...! Are you kidding me already?! AGAIN!?" he screamed to himself while being tightly hugged and kissed by them once more, and in such a short span of time.

"One day, in Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies decided to do their daily activities," cued the Narrator.

Hearing this, they've split up and visited different regions of Teletubbyland, some far away, since it was their daily playtime. Meanwhile, Calvin had rushed back inside the Home Dome, sat down at the Dup-Dup and tried to contemplate everything that had happened since he visited this wonderland, but couldn't concentrate on anything since Noo-Noo was doing his everyday chores around him.

 ***fwoop*** "Hey...you okay, buddy? You look anxious..." read the message.

"It's just...how am I ever going to survive in this world...and with the number of Teletubbies around me, what am I going to do now?"

 ***fwoop*** "Well...you can start by having a Tubby Meal because you have an empty stomach," displayed the message while the machine scanned his body for problems.

And that was it. For some reason, the problem was solved in a snap. Maybe Noo-Noo was an "advanced" machine after all.

"Huh. Either it's that or I'm just bat-crat crazy. Well...thanks, Noo-Noo."

 ***fwoop*** "No. Thank my 'supersensor' for that."

So he decided to have a few chocolate Tubby Toast cookies and strawberry Tubby Custards on the circular table alone. But from outside, their daily playtime had ended, somehow a bit too soon, and they've eagerly decided to return back to the Home Dome to rest. But as soon as they've reached the outskirts of their home...

"One of the Teletubbies noticed that something was unusual," cued the Narrator.

"Hey everyone, come here! Quickly! Look!" the white Teletubby loudly called out to the others.

They've dashed to one of the semicircular windows of the house and saw him having a Tubby Meal all by himself indoors, even when it was supposed to happen with them involved.

"Look at this poor guy! Aw...he's having Tubby Meal alone, and we're not even supporting him!" described the white Teletubby.

"Awww...!" they sadly replied.

"Hey...let's call him through the window. Maybe he will notice us!" the silver Teletubby suggested.

"Let's give it a shot, then!" shrugged the gold Teletubby.

"I could help with that," added the Narrator.

"Nawww...!" they imperatively responded.

From inside, the window display was covered with nothing but smashed up Teletubby faces and antennae. They desperately called him numerous times and tried to get his attention by banging the window...but he was too focused on finishing his Tubby Meal first!

"Ohhh nooo...!" they dejectedly cried.

"That's what you get for not asking me for help," the Narrator thought.

"Bibberly cheese!" Laa-Laa exclaimed to herself in anger but thankfully, not as much as him.

"What's 'bibberly cheese'?" asked the orange Teletubby.

"Never mind..." she replied.

"So...clearly, that didn't work..." described the blue Teletubby.

"It's because they're soundproof tempered glass windows!" Dipsy added.

"How do you know?" the blue one replied.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" shouted the rest of them.

"Then HOW will we get to him?" asked the ones in pink and magenta.

"Silly you! There's a door to the house, you see!" Laa-Laa laughed and knocked the pink and magenta Teletubbies' heads.

"Alternatively, you can climb up the hill and use the top hole to go down to the house via the Dup-Dup," Po assisted.

"That's a good idea!" replied most of them.

"Alright...let's go! I, Green, Yellow, Red, Gold, Silver, Pink and White will go through the door while the rest of you will go through the top hole!" commandeered Tinky Winky.

But just as they're about to reach both entrances, the magic windmill started spinning in reverse with its glitter getting sucked inside, triggering the event once again!

" ***all gasp*** Uh-oh!" they giggled and quickly dashed to the Spotlight, preparing themselves to give him another huge surprise.

Well...it's not THAT huge now. But the numbers will be.


	13. Math Madness

_**CHAPTER 12 - The Surprise Reveal:**_

Back in the Home Dome, Calvin was still finishing his meal, and after some time, he found out that his serving was a bit too much, so he left a little bit of both the toast and custard and gave the leftovers to Noo-Noo.

 ***fwoop*** "Next time...please serve properly!"

"Sorry. I just thought I would finish it. But for some reason, my eyes are bigger than my stomach."

 ***fwoop*** "By the way, I just saw your friends smashing themselves towards the window while you're eating."

"Oh, but why would they?"

 ***fwoop*** "It's slightly weird...they tried to call you for something, but I assumed you didn't hear them properly...or maybe it's because of my soundproof windows. ***fwoop*** Now, you must have known that the next event is underway."

" ***PFFFT*** Which event?!" he jolted and spilt the remaining Tubby Custard all over the table.

 ***fwoop*** "I guess you didn't know about these rare events called Tubby Powers. Well...they're not so rare anymore, now that you're here. And you've still a LOT to learn about the workings of the programme, buddy..." the message displayed while it was clearing the mess created by him.

"Tubby...P-P-POWERS!? A-are you s-s-saying that..." he stammered before he shivered wildly.

 ***fwoop*** "The main reason why they have to be outdoors compulsorily for the event, is..."

The suspense...is real.

"TELL ME!" he forcefully demanded answers from it and shook the machine vigorously.

 ***fwoop*** "Well...like you humans, they...reproduce."

And when he read that particular word on the memo, he fainted backwards with a...

 ***THUD!***

"Ow...! But...how!? Just stop right there...so...let me get this straight. Yesterday...the 4 T-Teletubbies...have multiplied themselves to 16...does that mean...there'll be 64 of them...since it's happening again?!" he screamed in shock.

 ***fwoop*** "No. Listen...the Tubby Powers event happens every day, but it's triggered when an unidentified living object is detected in Teletubbyland. That "living object" is you, and the longer you stay, the bigger the number. ***fwoop*** Also, regarding numbers - the event multiplier is directly proportional to the number of Teletubbies currently present there. So, if there are 16 Teletubbies..."

"Wait...there's going to be...16x16...256 TELETUBBIES!?" he screamed his lungs out loudly that his voice echoed all over Teletubbyland from inside the Home Dome once again!

 ***fwoop*** "Precisely. And wait...that's just the start...it just goes on and on for a year! Maybe even longer!"

"A YEAR!? So tomorrow, there'll be...um...65,536 (256x256) Teletubbies and the day after that...I don't even know how many are going to be around me! To me, it's frickin' innumerable at this point, and I'm literally SCREWED!" he calculated, screamed, then started banging himself towards everything he sees for no apparent reason.

That number for day after tomorrow is...

...wait for it...

 **...4,294,967,296 (65,536x65,536) Teletubbies!**

And that's just counting only 5 days from the beginning of the Tubby Powers event!

 ***fwoop*** "Hey...stop that! On the bright side, you have more and more friends to play, enjoy and have fun together...a huge amount of Teletubbies that know you, love you and treat you right from the start! ***fwoop*** And to put it into perspective - you made them loving you hereditary, and that's a good thing! Also, did you remember what Laa-Laa had told you before? ***FWOOP** ***** Always be happy, no matter what comes your way!"

Seeing the messages that Noo-Noo convened had nullified his notion that living with that many bright (mentally and physically), tall and bulky, loving and friendly creatures is a bad idea after all. In fact, it had finally prepared him mentally and physically to encounter gigantic waves of Teletubbies coming towards him after they've finished the event.

A few hours later...

While Calvin was resting on the walls of the Home Dome after having a long conversation with Noo-Noo, all of a sudden, a low rumble echoed through Teletubbyland. It was not an earthquake, but it sounded like a full-fledged army battalion charging fiercely towards the biggest battle of their lives.

"What the...? Now what's happening...?!" he bolted.

 ***fwoop*** "Look outside!" displayed the message while the Narrator coincidentally said the same thing.

When he reached one of the windows and saw what's happening outside, it was exactly what he'd expected from the start - a "battalion" of **256 Teletubbies** of various 2D and 3D antennae, sizes ranging from 6 to 10 feet, and a mishmash of bright colors from shades of pink, yellow, red, orange and blue to shades of white, green, brown, violet and grey (but never black, because it would spoil the overall beauty and colour of Teletubbyland. And it's also because I've too seen them in black and white - yep, it's frickin' creepy as heck. Still...), charging towards the Home Dome with arms outstretched and at maximum speed, while constantly singing and chanting his name loudly for one and one reason only...

...to give him the biggest group hug imaginable, no matter what stands in their way, all the days of their lives!

Now that's...dedication...?

"Ohhh...NOOO!" his skin widened straight out of his skull like something that came out of Betty Boop or any other old-school cartoon. "What am I going to do...?! AAAH...! I need to hide! Somewhere! NOW!"

 ***alarming** **fwoop*** "Make sure you're in a safe place where they couldn't find you easily! But then again, there are 256 of them, and that's quite a big number, so the probability of at least one finding your hiding spot is a lot higher. ***fwoop*** Either way, according to my calculations, there's a 20% chance that you'll survive the Teletubby onslaught."

"20%?! WHAAAT!? And the Teletubbies finding me is like a rigged and unfair hide-and-seek game!" he screamed.

 ***fwoop*** "ERROR...I'm unable to process the information you just talked about."

"Just forget about it...!" he scoffed.

 ***fwoop*** ***beep x3*** "I'm sensing their presence...and they're coming fast! Quick...act natural, and be silent...! And NO sudden movements!"

He had slid under one of the Tubby Beds, of which the space was just enough for him to fit inside, and prayed that no one will notice him. Finally, the Teletubbies entered the Home Dome both ways and continued to chant his name repeatedly.

But there was complete silence. No response whatsoever.

So they knew that he was hiding just because of their survival instincts, and he didn't know that they're veterans at playing hide-and-seek. Since he couldn't return home through the portal that easily, they've searched every nook and cranny for a faint sign of him. After spending more than 5 minutes trying to find him, they've almost given up their hope...

...until one of the Teletubbies had found his hiding spot!


	14. The Story of 256

_**CHAPTER 13 - The Story of 256:**_

"Everybody, come here quickly! Look! I've found him - he's below one of our beds!" the vanilla (pale white) coloured Teletubby called out loudly.

"The Teletubbies have finally found Calvin!" lately cued the Narrator.

" ***sigh*** Welp..." he thought and gave up, but overheard what the Teletubby had called out to the others. "Wait...'one of our beds'? Wh-why? H-how in the world can multiple Teletubbies share just 4 single-size beds with each other!? They're 256 of them, so why can't they make more?! THEY'RE FRICKIN' ENGINEERS, FOR FRICK'S SAKE!"

"Oooh! There you are, Caaavin!" they went to his spot all at once and slowly looked down with long cute stares thrown at him, then laughed all over just by seeing his face in utter self-despair.

" ***giggles*** Here, hold my hands tightly - you don't want to get stuck down there, don't you?" the vanilla Teletubby offered him help.

Well...

...it turned out that he was already stuck there before they've even entered, because of the bed's irregular shape, space and position! She tried her absolute best to pull him out of it but in vain.

"Oh no! It looks like Calvin is stuck tight below one of the Tubby Beds!" cued the Narrator.

"Uh-oh...Cavin's stuck!" the vanilla Teletubby giggled.

"Uhhh-ohhh!" they responsively laughed so much that they ROFL'd again!

"Are you ki...hello?! Can you all pull me out of this bed instead of laughing at me?!" he lashed.

"Oooh...okay!" they continue to snicker and giggle, but willingly agreed to help him.

"Ready, Teletubbies?" announced the Narrator after they've formed a long line behind the vanilla coloured Teletubby, all the way to the trees in Teletubbyland, ready to pull him out.

"Ready!" they confidently responded with their thumbs up.

"3...2...1...PUUULL!" cued the Narrator, and they pulled him with all their strength and might.

But one turquoise coloured Teletubby decided to do it her way - to lift the heavy bed above him and set him free. But considering the sheer weight of both the Tubby Bed and herself and how much she could possibly lift, it could possibly lead into a risky situation for both him and her.

They pulled him again...

...and again...

...and again, till...

"Oooh! What's thaaat?" the turquoise Teletubby pointed to one of the legs of the bed.

"DON'T LIFT THE BED!" the rest loudly warned her.

Like a rebel, she had already lifted it before they could complete the sentence, and the sudden backwards jerk from the pull made everyone fall down on their bottoms with more and more ***HONK*** s and ***PARP*** s spread all over Home Dome! They've successfully pulled him out, but the combined force from all the Teletubbies made him soar like a mortar across the house for a brief moment and collided with one of the windows with a...

 ***KER-SPLAT!***

...that it made a crack on impact with the semicircular window.

"Owww...whyyy...?" he uttered with a broken voice yet again, slammed himself to the ground and checked for any cuts and bruises.

Nope. Nothing. Nada. Nyet. The anti-impact law strikes again!

"Are you okay, Cavin? Tell us!" the Narrator and all the Teletubbies asked in unison, the latter quickly approaching towards him and formed a large circular barricade around him.

"I'm...okaaay! Thanks...for helping me...uhhh..." he stuttered, and the confusion almost broke his vocabulary.

"Nooo proooblem! Anyyytime!" they slowly responded and giggled loudly, and cuddled him from all sides.

"You know what? Forget it...I...I...I love you guys. Every...single...one of you. For...always being by my side...whenever and wherever I need help," he declared to them from out of nowhere, without realising what has been happening around him all this time.

Maybe it's the number of collisions he had...and that with his head.

(Somebody whack him again...he's gone crazy!)

"Well...saves me from saying my line over and over again," thought the Narrator.

Hearing that particular sentence from Calvin made them gasp and cover their mouths with utter surprise and glee.

"Ummm...I'm...starting to think...that I regret...everything I just said to them - I mean...this shouldn't be...happening...AT ALL!" he thought. "Uh...are you...supposed to be...hugging your companions now?" he nervously moaned.

"It's too late, Calvin. Prepare to be embraced by 256 Teletubbies!" the Narrator declared royally for some reason and clasped his hands again.

"Nope...I think I'll run for my life now..." he quickly muttered and dashed to the other side of the house.

"You know what that means, Teletubbies?" said the Narrator.

" ***all gasp*** Ah...catch Caaaviiin!" they happily and excitedly screamed, and ran towards him.

"Uh-oh. I'm screwed..." he thought.

And it turned out that they were somehow smart enough to approach him from both ways, leaving him with barely a chance to escape, the remaining option being the Dup-Dup. But since the hydraulic elevator was too damn slow to transport him to the top of the Home Dome, they grabbed both his legs, yanked him back down to the ground and caught him!

"This is not good..." he spoke with a fake Russian accent and contemplated his existence.

" ***all giggle*** BIIIG HUUUG, Caaavin! Awww...we all looove you sooo much!" all the Teletubbies joyfully cried and crept closer to him for a bigger hug.

But just as they're about to pile themselves up directly on top of him, the magic windmill started spinning anti-clockwise, once again preventing them from embracing him!

"Uh-oh...it looks like you're lucky, Calvin...but only for today!" said the Narrator.

"Awww...nooo! ***silence*** Uhhh-ohhh! ***all giggle*** We'll be back sooner than you think, Caaavin!" they said, gave him another set of good luck kisses and quickly dispersed from the Home Dome.

He realised that something was instantly wrong - something crucial to the overall function of the program was missing.

"W...wh...what the...? Wait...whaaa...?! I...I...uhhh...this...can't be happening...so soon...right...? What...happened...to the...Tummy Tales...event!? ***breathes in*** WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" he sputtered and let himself out in a fit of panic with uncontrolled headbutts, punches and kicks all over the house.

Thankfully, it's just the walls that he's letting himself out on.

 ***fwoop*** "Calm down, buddy! The reason why the Tummy Tales event was discontinued..."

"DISCONTINUED!?" he screamed his lungs out.

 ***fwoop*** "It was because of too many Teletubbies present here! And I know you couldn't handle the sheer number of them around you. Imagine the time taken for the Tummy Tales event to proceed as normal...it's not! ***fwoop*** According to my calculations... ***blips, bleeps & bloops***...the duration would take more than 2 hours and 15 minutes, and 16 of them are picked at random to play their 4-minute videos, twice in a row, each time! ***fwoop*** Do you really want to stand there for more than 2 hours, just to watch videos?"

He was stumped, frozen and speechless when he read the messages printed by Noo-Noo, but after some time, he shook his head sideways.

 ***fwoop*** "Exactly."

And there was a long pause of awkward silence.

 ***fwoop*** "Hey...you feel like having a Tubby Meal?"

"Ummm...yeah. Now that you've shown me, and I'm kinda hungry and thirsty too. What about you?"

 ***fwoop*** "I'll have the Meal, too."

"Cool. Then I'll share it with you this time."

And the rest of the day went normal as usual.

 _Days passed by..._

(Day 4 - 65,536 Teletubbies,

Day 5 - 4,294,967,296 Teletubbies,

Day 6 - 18,446,744,073,709,551,616 Teletubbies, and so on...)

 _Weeks passed by..._

(Start of Week 2 - 1.1579e77 Teletubbies,

Start of Week 3 - 1.4154e9864 Teletubbies,

Start of Week 4 - 2.0650e1262611 Teletubbies, and so on...)

Until finally, the month of June passed by...and the amount is just WAY too much for even the smartest being to count. Well, friends, it's at a mind-crunching...

 **...1.7616e646456993 TELETUBBIES** \- enough to cross the population limit of the entire ultraplanet!


	15. Destiny Awaits

_**CHAPTER 14 - Destiny Awaits:**_

On that morning after the final Tubby Powers event was just completed...

Back at the Home Dome, when he looked at the calendar above his bed while sleeping, he realised it was July 1, his birthday. He also didn't see a weird, futuristic looking, unbreakable smartwatch with a massive display fastened to his right arm, created and given by Laa-Laa as her birthday gift to him with parts salvaged from the central touchscreen panel called the "Tubby Phone".

"Oh, no...how the heck am I going to survive now with a crowd entirely focused on me? Not to mention the surprises they're going to give soon!" he thought when he saw the calendar but went back to sleep.

Then, a Voice Trumpet emerged from the ground next to his bed and played its alarm.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" a female voice sample previewed twice through the speaker.

"NO!" he snarled and woke up, and smashed the Voice Trumpet straight back into the ground with a...

 ***KER-WHAM!***

He looked outside from one of the semicircular windows, only to see nothing but the beautiful verdant landscape of Teletubbyland. But then, he felt a wave of giggles and laughs penetrating him. Fear waved through his spine once again when the first group of 256 Teletubbies silently and slowly approached towards him from behind, ready to give him the biggest scare of his life.

Or in this case - the biggest surprise of his life.

"BOOO! EH-OH, Caaavin!" they got a hold of him and loudly screamed to the top of their voices in front of both his ears!

And...

"AAARRRGGGH!" he went berserk.

Remember his floppy jumpscare of launching himself up _25 feet_ in the air when he heard their greeting? Well, this time, he did the same exact flight response again, but instead of rocketing high up in the air, he hit the ceiling of the Home Dome, and similar to the Tubby Toast incident, he himself ricocheted on every surface it touched around the house! Now he's REALLY flying!

" ***PWANG*** What... ***PWING***...the... ***PWONG***...WHYYY... ***THONK***...IS... ***THACK***...THIS... ***THUMP***...HAAAPEN... ***POING***...IIING?! ***PWANG** **x9*** "

"Ooooooh...! Ahhh...! Ohhhhhh...!" they giggled in awe as he continues to ricochet.

"NOOOOOO! STAAAAAAHHHP!" he shouted in horror.

Like the Tubby Toast, he then flipped multiple times in the air after his last ricochet with the wall of the Dup-Dup and then landed on one of the Teletubbies' hands stretched wide open, clutching his body like something straight out of a random fairytale love story!

"Well...would you look at that! Now that's a cute moment!" cued the Narrator.

"Oof...I think I need a bucket...ugggh...nope. Nuh-uh!" he muttered and avoided himself trying to puke.

Success! He didn't, at least in front of them or ON ONE of them, because that would be disgusting either way.

"Awww...clumsy Caaavin! Biiig huuug!" they slowly yet lovingly giggled, put him down on the ground and finally piled themselves on top of him, continuously embracing and kissing him for more than a minute, thereby, almost suffocating him again!

" ***gasp for breath* *panting*** Haaah...huh! Okay...um, Narrator...? Can you...give me...something to breathe through...next time...I get crushed...?!" he raged.

"Okay. I'll think of something..." the Narrator slightly mocked.

"Oh, oh, oh...that's not what we want to show you! Come with us, we have an even BIGGER surprise, and it's just for you!" they slowly chanted in unison and escorted him outside, treating him like some kind of world famous celebrity.

"Oh no...please tell me...it's MORE Teletubbies..." he thought and shivered.

The outcome of his prediction was spot on once again, but the problem for him, though, is that he had only seen the same group of Teletubbies that were with him since his 4th day "stay" in Teletubbyland. So when he exited the Home Dome along with them, he saw nothing but the biggest, brightest (mentally and physically), friendliest and the most colourful crowd of Teletubbies he has seen in his life...

 _...EVER!_

And the female-to-male ratio is maintained exactly the same at 68.75%, which means there are 1.2111e646456993 FEMALE and 5.5050e646456992 MALE Teletubbies standing right in front of him!

Yikes! Now he's REALLY trippin' out!

Seeing this phenomenon made him contemplate again about his chances of survival plummeting faster than ever before as more and more of them attempt to interact with each other and after some time, with him in complete unison...

...that is if they could possibly achieve such feats with a number, that in the name of humanity, could only be counted as INFINITY.

"You've...got to be..." he attempted, but was then rendered completely speechless and froze after seeing possibly the most beautiful and mouth watering sight ever discovered by a human - a 20-foot rainbow-coloured chocolate-scented marzipan-laced birthday cake in the distance with 21 smiling Teletubby-shaped candles!

That's...even more trippy and a bit over-the-top. Then, the inevitable happened...

 **"EHHHHHH-OHHHHHH, CAAAAAAVIIIIIIN!"** all the Teletubbies joyfully screamed and giggled, and sang the birthday song almost in unison, waving their colourful hands with glee and excitement once again!

The sound was so deafening that it cracked the camera lenses, some as a whole, all the semicircular windows of the Home Dome, out of which one of them was broken into nothing but glass shards all over the footpath, and even rattled some trees and bushes to dust! Thankfully, he closed his ears as tight as he could, just 0.5 seconds before the shockwave.

"Oh...my...GOD!" both he and the Narrator responded with their mouths wide open.

"YAAAY! INFINITE TELETUBBIES!" they giggled in unison...

...and continued to greet "Eh-oh, Caaavin"s to him repeatedly. Incomprehensible intense giggles and laughs were spread everywhere around Teletubbyland, and at that point, everyone except Calvin fell backwards on their bottoms and ROFL'd, triggering a mesmerising chain reaction of falls with other Teletubbies around them with deafening combos of tonal and atonal ***HONK*** s and ***PARP*** s!

It's like seeing a whole new level of Dominoes!

"It's going to take a lot of time for this to subside..." thought the Narrator.

"This is just unreal. Seriously. It's UNREAL to the point that it's becoming a dream! Or not. I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" he said and whacked himself on the head yet again.


	16. To Infinity and Beyond

_**CHAPTER 15 - To Infinity and Beyond:**_

After 15 minutes of nothing but giggles, laughs and ROFLs, the Teletubbies started examining him, for some reason.

"Well...here goes nothing. ***sighs*** One day, in Teletubbyland, all the Teletubbies decided to play with Calvin!" cued the Narrator...

...and the first and only game that came to their minds was volleyball. Again. But not just the usual set game...instead, the ball is replaced by CALVIN himself, since he cowered into a ball when he met Laa-Laa, who had single-handedly told everyone about the encounter and his shy and friendly behaviour!

" ***all gasp*** Ooooooh...VOLLEYBALL WITH CAAAVIIIN! YAAAY!" they loudly cheered in unison like a crowd in a football stadium.

"Oh, no...NOT THIS AGAIN! HEEELLLLP! AAARRRGGGH!" he attempted to scream as loudly as possible, now that he's at the epicentre of the innumerable Teletubby Ultracrowd, but they lifted him up and gave birthday bumps to him, all at once.

And at his birthday, and outside, too! FINALLY!

Well...it turned out to be a leaning more towards birthday bumps and less of volleyball. They're so overjoyed to be with him, that for some reason, they've decided to give him priority over every single Teletubby that exists in Teletubbyland...like a king and his subjects.

But he knows that he would never branch an ultracrowd of cute, cuddly, friendly humanoid-looking creatures. To him, all Teletubbies are best friends - and living with so many of them, if not too many, would fulfil one of his lifelong goals.

It's just that he's never used to meeting THAT many otherworldly creatures in front of him.

After 35 long minutes of them either giving birthday bumps to him as high as his jumpscare or playing sets of "Ridiculous Human Volleyball" with 2 teams - the 2Ds and 3Ds, the Narrator then decided to amp up his encountering experience even further.

"Imagine him being smashed with that many Teletubbies on top of him...it's kinda mesmerising! But first..." thought the Narrator. " ***deliberately clears throat*** The Teletubbies love each other, very much," he cued.

" ***all gasp and giggle*** BIIIG HUUUG!" they cried out in unison, and somehow managed to hug their companions with their backs towards him as he was standing idly in the middle of the action.

"Welp... ***sighs***...looks like I'm alone now...with no lov..." he softly muttered, but when they heard it, all eyes and smiles were squarely on him and him only. "I...think I've...screwed myself...good this time..." he moaned.

All of the Teletubbies each took one step at a time towards him and collectively giggled. Just hearing the sound of multiple stomps everywhere made him feel like he was being dragged into some kind of a military parade or something similar.

"Well...take a good look at them! Now that you have infinite Teletubbies who focus on, know, play with and love you eternally from the beginning, there's no other place to go. It's all up to fate. What are you going to do?" described the Narrator.

"I...uhhh...don't know. I mean...I can't even...plough through...1.7616e646456993 huge Teletubbies surrounding me...if it wasn't for the damn portal! But...honestly speaking...meeting them...is actually a dream come true for me. Speaking of which...where is the Fab Four?" he stuttered.

"Are you talking about The Beatles here? Cause I don't think..." questioned the Narrator sarcastically.

"NO! It's Tinky Winky...Dipsy...Laa-Laa...and Po!" he imperatively answered, not even having a pinch of humour at all. "Huh. Somehow, I still remembered their names after some time..." he said to himself.

The original four Teletubbies managed to pass through the infinite horde of the others around them, and reached him to the centre of the mass in roughly 5 minutes, eagerly waiting for his comment about them.

" ***clears throat*** Um...whenever I watched you guys...learn, play...mostly enjoy with each other...you know...I tried to...imagine how life would be...if I was there with you...in real life. I thought it would...never even happen at all...because in my world...cartoons aren't real...until a month ago...you yanked me from my home...! I'm talking to you, Laa-Laa! How could you...possibly do that?" he pointed.

"Heeheehee! Aw, Cavin...I knew that you were sooo special from the moment I saw you through that portal!" she cheekily giggled and cutely posed.

"Yes! And when we saw you for the first time, we felt the same thing! You're our chosen one!" continued the other three.

"Apparently. Hm...and somehow...I witnessed the boundary between reality and fiction...being broken...right in front of me. Everything...changed, but luckily...the timeline in my world didn't get affected. Argh... ***whomp*** why am I even being technical...!? Anyways...when I met you guys face-to-face...I...did not know how to react...and this broadcasted message...just before the episode...showing that extraterrestrial creatures are harmful to the human race...kept on repeating in my mind. Yeah...it's strange...right? Well...not for long. You know what...I would love to be in a state of "universal friendship"...with all of you. And I mean...every single one of you present here." he continued.

" ***all gasp*** YAAAY, CAAAVIIIN!" they cheered and applauded to their heart's content and jumped with their hands reaching for the skies, while another applause sample sounded from out of nowhere once again!

"I swear I must've heard a different applause coming out from somewhere...! Right...also, ummm...yeah, when I was...first hugged by you guys...and that quite tightly, I felt a sense of...tranquility...that I've never felt before. Like I said before...with some of you guys at the Home Dome - I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH...for being friends...uh, I mean...BEST friends...with me...from the time I...visited Teletubbyland...and I would love spending time FOREVER with you guys...no matter what!" he finally declared and braced himself.

When they heard what Calvin had announced, it made them smile so much that they screamed their respiratory systems out happily like schoolchildren on a huge holiday, which was quite deafening, but once again, he was prepared by closing his ears before they opened their mouths. They celebrated among themselves by dancing and jumping in a synchronised circular motion with hands held together around him (similar to that of synchronised swimming) and slowly came closer with arms outstretched, ready to give him the biggest and tightest hug of his life.

"Oookay...it looks like I've put this entire thing on myself. Aaand...I'm officially DEAD!" he tried to change his mind...

...but like always, he was just too late.

"The Teletubbies had fun that stretches the boundaries of the universe with him! And so...the Teletubbies love him very, very, very, very, very, very..." the Narrator finally cued.

"W-what the...?! You're deliberately repeating that, don't you...or is it for a reason!? TELL ME NOW!" he exclaimed as soon as the Narrator continued repeating the "very" word more and more like a broken record.

In fact, the Teletubbies liked the word "very" said by the Narrator, that they decided to join him on saying it by cheering the same word constantly like cheerleaders once again! What is happening...!?

"AAARRRGGGH! MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed in agony as he covered his ears.

"...very, veerryy, veeerrryyy...MUCH!" all the Teletubbies and the Narrator laughed.

"THANK FRICKIN' GOODNESS! ***sigh of relief*** ***silence*** Okay...uh...are you...?" he said without even remembering what would happen next, the answer out of which is pretty obvious.

"Well, Calvin...this is it!" the Narrator, out of nowhere, somehow supernaturally patted him on the back. "You're about to be hugged, or by their sheer number, height and weight - FLATTENED, by the biggest and cutest crowd of beings to have ever existed in the universe! Speaking of being in the universe, didn't you know that the world of Teletubbyland is not actually a world, but an ultraplanet? We're talking planets the size of UY Scuti - the biggest known star in the universe!"

"Wait...WHAAAT?! You didn't tell me that Teletubbyland's an ultraplanet...and I thought just by looking at it, it's gotta be a small ecosystem! Are y-...no wonder I'm seeing so many Teletubbies moving so freely around me! And now, they're coming FAST! What am I going to do THIS TIME?!" he panicked, but not as much as his previous ones again as the Teletubbies continued to approach towards him one step at a time with each of them full of giggles and laughs.

"Here, take this - you're gonna need it. Use that whenever you get hugged by more than 256 of them at once. And don't worry, it's reusable - it fills itself up...don't ask me why it does that...! Good luck!" the Narrator replied.

 ***poof*** A 20-litre scuba tank with a snorkel spawned in front of him from out of nowhere at the centre of the rapidly closing circle of infinite Teletubbies.

"Are you seriously kidding me right now...why do I need...an underwater scuba diving kit...if I'm not even UNDERWATER at all?!" he raged, but quickly calmed himself down by putting on the apparatus. "Well, then...I was wrong. I could breathe much better now...but what about saving myself from being crushed!?" he contemplated.

"OOOOOOH! ***all giggle*** You look gooooood!" all the Teletubbies laughed loudly when he saw him with the scuba costume that they fell backwards, triggering the domino wave once again!

"Oh no..." he muttered, facepalmed and prepared for the inevitable by saying: "Well, what are you waiting for? Come and get me, I'm ready for the biggest hug you can ever give! BRING IT ON!"

Bad idea, Calvin. BAD IDEA.

And yet again, he was too late to even react to something about it, let alone fearing their combined weight about to drop directly on him.

" ***all collectively gasp in surprise*** **BIIIIIIG HUUUUUUG, CAAAAAAVIIIIIIN! AWWWWWW...WEEE ALLL LOOOVE YOUUU SOOOOOO MUUUCH!** " they slowly, yet joyfully screamed their hearts out with glee and launched themselves towards him.


	17. Reality Shift

**_CHAPTER 16 - Reality Shift:_**

It was the loudest and the most deafening scream to date, that it actually crushed burrows, shook trees and bushes, and shut every talking flower and rabbit in Teletubbyland, shattered almost everything in the Home Dome with plastic pieces spread all over different leveled platforms, not to mention that it also affected Noo-Noo, the Tubby Toast and Tubby Custard machines' exterior, but fortunately their internal machinery was still intact! And even when both he and the Narrator heard it with their hands closing their ears tightly like suction cups, Calvin instantly became speechless and froze, until he mumbled...

"Uh-oh."

...before being completely slammed to the ground with literally nowhere to escape, because of their sheer number and weight surrounding him.

And it was NOW that he got the BIGGEST ever hug in his life!

Now, by looking at what should be called the "Ultra Hug" from outside, it looked like a colourful magic mountain of Teletubbies at the centre of Teletubbyland, and it was so gigantic that it crossed the lower atmosphere of the ultraplanet, making it easily seen light years away from the corners of space! Even a group of cheeky little ones have decided to live the high life, literally, by hiking up Mt. Tubby and conquering its peak in the time it takes for the hug to finish!

The total combined force of infinite huge, cute & cuddly, funny, friendly and lovable Teletubbies lying directly on top of him should probably smash him to the thickness of a piece of paper at this point, but the anti-impact law has saved him once again from the force of the massive pile-up comparable to that of a hydraulic press at its maximum setting! But the scuba kit strapped to his back was somehow strong enough to counteract all that force!

And that's not all - they've squeezed and embraced him an ungodly amount of times, so tightly that he should easily explode into nothing but body parts at any moment, if not for the anti-impact law!

Lastly, the universe's largest hug has also become the universe's longest hug, with a full day passing through with no breakfast, lunch, snacks, dinner, playtime or Tummy Tales event breaks, even when the windmill had spun clockwise prompting them to reach the Spotlight multiple times! But who knows how many hours could be there in a day in Teletubbyland...hours, even days longer than his world! And luckily, it was because of the scuba diving kit given to him by the Narrator that actually made him survive through an unbelievably long ordeal of Big Hugs.

To sum up his experience from the start...well...IT WAS TOO DAMN MUCH TO HANDLE AT ALL!

The next day, or so it is, after the massive crowd had just finished embracing him...

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH..." he attempted dizzily with a broken voice as Mt. Tubby began to crumble into individual Teletubbies.

"Wheeeeee!" cried out a quarter of the full group as they slid and rolled down the sides of the mountain.

After a few minutes of just that...

" ***all giggle*** DIIID YOUUU ENJOYYY IIIT?" they all chanted and cheekily laughed together in unison, and crept closer to him again, eagerly waiting for his response.

But he just nervously smiled for no reason, after a full day of nothing but being completely smashed by them, so they instantly took that as a yes!

Then, from out of nowhere, the strange four-wheeled object with the portal to his world had appeared with a ***poof*** in front of his eyes. The time is now for him to escape from these otherworldly creatures once and for all!

He did exactly that, without even reconsidering the option that he could stay with them in Teletubbyland for moral support. But he never really escaped from them just yet - in fact, the first 64 Teletubbies had secretly followed him through the portal to his world, and they're just as astounded to see his home as did Calvin when he saw the interior of the Home Dome...

...whereas in Teletubbyland, the rest decided to play an assortment of games with each other with their favorite things until they come back.

When he reached back home from the TV portal before them...

" ***thud*** Oof...! ***gasps*** Yes! YEEES! Freedom...AT LAST!" he screamed joyfully to himself, but a few seconds later, the 64 Teletubbies emerged through the TV like a stampede and occupied the rooms of his flat! "WHAAA! How did you...?! I thought you'd still be in Teletubbyland right now!" he screamed.

Luckily, nobody was there in his flat at the time. Even better, all his neighbours were outside too.

"Naaawww! ***all laugh*** We, with all our comrades back home, want to always be with you...wherever you go!" they responded.

"Huh..."comrades"...out of all the words you could say. Fine...so much for having many friends now..." he said to himself.

"YAAAY! ***all gasp*** Ooooooh...! ***all giggle*** Nice house, Caaavin!" they complimented together in awe and wonder, as they explored everything in his flat by checking out various appliances and decor, out of which they've knocked down five small souvenirs, which are not of really much importance to him since they're all bought from a flea market.

"Uh-oh...sorry, Cavin!" apologized a few Teletubbies when they broke the souvenirs.

"Oh...no worries...you don't need to apologize at all! They're...not mine anyways!" he shrugged.

Even after just getting his biggest ever group hug in Teletubbyland a few minutes ago, they've still decided to cuddle him and mischieviously bop his head every 5 minutes, so much to the ends of the earth...

...now that they've visited Earth.

"Hey, guys...? Since you...mainly live on toast and custard only...would you like to...try my version of Tubby Meal...if you want...?" he nervously asked.

" ***all gasp*** Really, Caaavin...?! Thank you sooo much! Yaaay...Tubby Meal, Tubby Meal!" they cheered with surprise when they heard him.

"I mean...it's going to take...a lot longer...to serve each one of you...since there are so many of you in my house, so..." he continued.

"Nooo proooblem!" they responded with giggles and thumbs-ups shown all across the flat.

It was morning when they visited his house, so it would be appropriate for him to serve his breakfast of buttered pav (a type of Indian bread) with chocolate spread and strawberry cereal to 64 huge and hungry Teletubbies. In total, 64 sliced pavs, 32 liters of milk, 4 jars of chocolate spread and 12 packets of cereal were used in the span of 2 hours.

That's...quite a lot, considering that he rarely stockpiles such stuff in case something drastic happens. But nope, it's a Teletubby breakFEAST once again!

(I don't know why I've put that pun down...)

"Oh no...it looks like I'm out of almost everything. Mom will scold me because of this...!" he shivered. "Ummm...what do you...think of my..."Tubby Meal"...? I know...it's not really great...compared to yours..." he nervously declared.

"Mmmm...it's...AWESOME!" they happily cried out in unison with their plates up in the air for some reason.

"Oooo...the chocolate spread was...definitely tastier than our Tubby Toast, no doubt about it!" exclaimed the brown, yellow ochre, khaki, and dark green coloured Teletubbies to the others.

"Yeah, and the pav was buttery, crispy and crunchy, too! ***crunch*** Oh...it tastes so good!" replied the peach, sunflower yellow, blue and orange coloured Teletubbies, and decided to have more, including some leftovers from the others!

"Oh my...uh...t-thanks a lot...?" he nervously stuttered.

"Your strawberry cereal with milk, though, was literally, the crème de la crème! A little thinner in texture than our Tubby Custard, but like your pav - so much tastier, indeed! Well done!" the pink, vanilla, rosy red and magenta coloured Teletubbies commended him by patting him on the head.

"Yes, yes, yes! The flavour was smooth, yet so strong that we actually thought of replacing the contents of our Tubby Custard machine with your strawberry milk! It's that amazing!" the white, gold, mauve and lavender coloured Teletubbies pointed to him.

"Whoa...that's something you don't hear from them everyday...! But if they want milk in their Tubby Custard machine, how would I transport them through the portal? I don't even know…" he thought.

All of them were licking their lips at the time of comment, and then became food critics in a snap!

 _What in the real world is happening?!_

"We all LOVE it! And you too...for actually working hard to make the best breakfast we've tasted so far for all of us! ***all giggle*** Awww...BIG HUG, Caaavin!" they excitedly cheered and gave him another huge hug by piling themselves on top of him once again...

...but after they've finished having his version of their "Tubby Meal" for breakfast, as he informed them not to make any mess, especially in his flat.


End file.
